Burning Love
by Sunhawk001
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, the Arendelle Royal Family befriends an American rock band called Charmings. As time went by The band's leader James Moore and Elsa become best of friends. As time went by, James returns as a solo artist with Elsa being crowned queen. James and Anna during the coronation ball notice that Elsa's hiding something and it is tearing her apart.
1. Prologue

**Sunhawk: Hey guys this is Sunhawk and this is Burning Love.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Frozen properties or the songs that will be introduced into this story. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Arendelle is seeing a boom in technological trading! King Agdar has made trades with one of the new world countries, The United States of America. The Trade was agreed to offer technology for medical and military purposes. In return Arendelle will send in their resources of fish and minerals. However, some of the US traders and soldiers that came to Arendelle also have brought in entertainment technology that the King and the counsel had quickly demanded for the people to have.

In the time that passed, Radios and record players are brought in. Becoming the most popular medium for entertainment in the kingdom. New world Instruments were also brought to the country, having live performances happening. As for the question of performing at the castle however, King Agdar still has never opened the gates.

The Kingdom may be making trade, but still the gates have not opened for the people or other Kingdoms to come visit. Why is this, what is the royal family hiding? Elsa; the princess of Arendelle and heir to the throne… What is the secret that no other person knows except for the King, Queen, and trusted staff members? Elsa has the power over Ice and Snow!

In the Castle…

13 years old Elsa is lying on her bed sad and depressed. After the incident in the ballroom she cannot be near Anna… in fear of hurting her again.

Elsa gets up and holds her legs close to her chest as tears stream down her cheek. Without knowing, ice begins to creep on her bed sheets. She jumps out of fear and runs to the corner near the door. Her eyes shot wide open, with her gloved hands pulled close to her chest. "Conceal! Don't feel! Conceal! Don't feel!" Fear creeps into her mind and closes her eyes shut tight. Continuing to chant the words… until, "Elsa?" A knock on the door!

Elsa opens her eyes with tears still coming down, when the door opens to reveal her father and mother. They see the frost in the room and quickly come to her aid and kneel down to her, with King Agdar giving her a reassuring voice, "Elsa you need to calm down! It's okay."

Elsa paces frantically as frost creeps on the corner walls, "I'm scared! It's getting Stronger!"

Agdar tries to calm his daughter down, "Getting upset only makes it stronger, calm down." He gets to Elsa to touch her hands. However she quickly pulls them away from him with Idun covering her mouth in horror, "No don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you!" Idun and Agdar begin to feel that this is getting hard, until Agdar came closer to Elsa.

"Elsa I know you have been cooped up in your room with only just access to the library and the ballroom to have some exercise, but there's something I would like to give you." He leaves the room for the moment to bring in two large presents. "I know it's not your birthday, but I… we feel like you deserve to have something."

She unwraps the boxes in which reveals a radio and a record player with five albums of the best "Rhythm and Blues" artists. Elsa's eyes shot wide in surprise as Idun stands by Agdar's side and says, "We feel you should have something to listen to when you feel down or when you're bored."

Elsa doesn't know what to say all she could do is give them a huge smile and hug herself as a way of showing she loves them! "Thank you!" They leave with a box of chocolates that Anna wanted to give Elsa. Elsa unwraps it to see it to be Chocolate coated nuts… her favorite! She puts on the first record on the player, as she reads the direction and hears the first song:

_I don't like you  
But I love you  
Seems that I'm always  
Thinking of you  
Oh, oh, oh,  
You treat me badly  
I love you madly  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I don't want you,  
But I need you  
Don't want to kiss you  
But I need to  
Oh, oh, oh  
You do me wrong now  
My love is strong now  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me  
You've really got a hold on me, baby_

_I love you and all I want you to do  
is just hold me, hold me, hold me, and hold me_…

Elsa listens to the song feeling as if it is something that she longed for. Someone she can hold without feeling as if she will freeze him or her. As she continues to listen to the music she lays on her bed eating her chocolate.

Meanwhile, in an American house…

Diplomat, now newly appointed American Ambassador of Arendelle…. Bill Schmidt is searching for a certain someone. A young boy who has been living in his own little world, "Monsieur Franz, Have you seen James?"

The Chef Monsieur Franz, working on a cake, points the way to the door, "You know James…. still playing on that instrument!" Bill walks towards the door as he hears the music of the guitar growing louder, hearing both singing voices:

_Love, Love me do_

_You know I love you_

_I'll always be true_

_So please, love me do_

_Woah, love me do_

Bill gets close as he sees a young James, 13 years old kid with dirty blonde shaggy hair with a tan and hazel-green eyes. James plays the Harmonica with his older cousin, Ted, who is stockier than James and taller.

When the song was done, Bill clapped at the two performers and James runs towards him, "Uncle Bill!"

James gives him the biggest hug as Ted comes over to his brother, "How ya doin' bro?" "Not much, just been announced as the Ambassador of Arendelle!"

"James do you know what today is?" James breaks the hug and looks up with a bright smile, "Today's my birthday!" Bill pats him in the back and brings him into the Kitchen.

In the kitchen The Maids and servants come to celebrate the young boy giving him gift after gift. For James has always been a delight in the house and being a warm caring person to everyone who works there. Soon Bill gives him his real gift is … "James we noticed that your talent in music is expanding and ever since you played that piano in front of everyone in Christmas, we knew right away. You'll be going places." Bill handed James a guitar case and as he opens it, it reveals…. an archtop acoustic guitar!

James doesn't know what to say, he's speechless all he could ever do is run towards him and hug with tears streaming down his eyes. Ever since he was a child he had been alone due to the bullying of his autism and needing special help. He had nothing but his parents and music giving him the happiness he needs, but ever since the fatal accident he lived with Uncle Bill and cousin Ted doing the best they can to keep him alive and happy.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," He continued to repeat the words as tears continue to roll down his eyes! The mood changed as he says, "I wish mom and dad were here." Bill held him tighter after the statement, "So do I James… So do I." Soon he was offered the cake and made a wish.

**Woah! Let me tell ya I had fun writing this… so we're introduced to our Character and how technology comes to Arendelle.**

**See ya in the Next Chapter this is Sunhawk001 Signing off! ****J**


	2. Ch1 The Charmings

**Here is the first Chapter of this story. I am excited of what's going to happen.**

**I do not own any of the properties, all belong to Disney and their respected music artists.**

**I recommend listening to the songs on youtube or other devices that allows you to listen freely.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1- The Charmings's big chance

It is a humble time in Arendelle… people is enjoying the summer days with their loved ones and friends. With new technology and entertainment arriving, it has put the people in new interests to see and hear. In one particular thing that is still a popular entertainment is live music. And one band is brining in a wave of fanatics in the kingdom is the American boy band, Charmings.

A band lead by 'Charming' James Moore with 'Smolder' Zach on Bass, 'Wonder' Harry on Drums, 'Street' Brad on Guitar and Keyboards, and James's cousin 'Handsome' Ted on Guitar. Unfortunatley, in their home country, America, they're a local band that's just starting out. They played in bars, clubs, and festivals where they show their skills. However luck is on their side because of Ted and James's teamwork in writing songs. James is mainly a music maker when Ted is the lyricist, but together they know what they're doing and how to speak to people.

So when the Internet was introduced to Arendelle, The Charmings' YouTube vids and mix tapes were shown to the people. Local radio stations have been getting requests after requests for this American Band. This soon caught the attention of the King when he heard Elsa singing a song that's from the band.

It all started when Bill Conway, who is like a second uncle to Elsa and Anna, brought her a mixtape of songs that were recorded by his nephew and son's band. She heard of them and their songs on the radio, but she felt that it doesn't catch her. But when Bill insist her to listen to this particular one, she gave it a go. While listening, she feels the lyrics calling out, _"When I say that somethin', I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand!"_ From then on, she continued on listening to their songs and never stopped.

It soon got King Agdar's attention when his people are beginning to request for the American band to come and perform in the country! With it he quickly called forth the American Ambassador for a request…

Meanwhile in San Fransokyo….

At a local school auditorium, The Charmings are performing for people. The Band in their stage presence is magnificent as they play the final note. The crowd cheers for them as the band breathe heavily with sweat coming down their brow. James however is sweating more than the band, as he's been jumping and dancing on stage the whole time.

He wipes most of the sweat off his brow and steps into the spotlight with a smile on his face. He waves at the crowd with his free hand.

"Alright who wants ta get Funky!?" Band prepares for the song as the crowd screams. Harry plays the beat as the band gets to their vocals, "Doh… Doh Doo doo Doo Doo Doo Doh Doh" Guitar reels in as Ted yells out, "AAaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

_This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money, break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up_

_Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!_

_Don't believe me just watch uh_

_Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh_

_Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up_

"AAaaaaaahhhhh!" the band play the last note and black out as James waves goodbye to the audience, "Thank you San Fransokyo… GOOD NIGHT!". They bow, and leave with the crowd screaming, cheering, and applauding.

Backstage they prepare to leave, with James still sweating and breathing heavily. They all are about to leave for their hotels, until their manager Rick comes in with a huge smile on his face!

Rick has been with the band since first seeing them play at a music festival and wanted to get them noticed, through social media, YouTube, and mix tapes/CDs sold at their gigs. For the longest time he's been searching for Producers and record companies to come to their gigs and at this particular gig he got a handful of producers and presidents to come to see them play for once.

"Boys! The producers are impressed and want to sign a record deal with you guys A-S-A-P!"

Everyone looked in excitement of the big news and start to leave for celebration, Zach says, "Last one at the Route 101 bar gots to pay the first round!" But before they could leave, Bill gives a surprise visit! James, always happy to see his uncle, quickly gives Bill a big hug and telling him the news of their record deal. Bill is all happy from hearing it, "Congratulations boys! You deserve this!"

Ted comes over with a confused look, "Dad, why're you here. You're usually busy at this time!"

Bill replies with a smile, "Well, I was in town and thought to come see your performance. As always you boys put on a great show!" But James knows all well that his uncle has something else in store, "There's something else is there?"

Bill takes a deep breath and smiles really wide, "As you may know I am the American Ambassador of Arendelle and good friends with the King. And what I'm about to tell you is really amazing! The King wants you all six to visit his kingdom!" Everyone is shocked at what they just heard all with their mouths falling to the floor. James still wrapping his head around spoke, "I-I-I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

**And that's where I'll be stopping for now.**

**Fave, Follow, and Review…. **

**This Sunhawk001 Signing Off!**


	3. Ch2 The Palace of Isolation

**All right here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- do not own anything, except my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Palace of Isolation

_It is dark… James cannot see anything except a dark narrow hallway. He walks through the halls, praying that nothing scary is going to jump out! Thankfully, something quite opposite happens. He hears a piano tune playing as he walks. He continues through the hallway as the piano tune grows louder and louder, he finally makes it to the end of the hallway where a chilly breeze begins to touch his face._

_He holds his arms out from the harsh cold, until it calms down. Snow begins to fall gently as it reveals a beautiful girl: pale skin, with piercing sapphire eyes, and platinum hair with a shimmering ice blue dress. He comes close to the girl in ice until…_

"James wake up!"

James awakes with Ted nudging him inside a carriage, "We're almost here!"

The group took a boat to the kingdom, since it doesn't have an airport…yet. And before they know it, without even stopping at a hotel or an inn for some rest, they're riding to the castle by carriage. James and the rest of the group are nervous about this as they're heading inside the castle that has been isolated for some time, especially to their people.

As the carriage pulls up in front of the Castle, each of them left out to be met with Bill and their manager Rick via other carriage. In front of them are the gates. The Band cleans up their outfits properly as they want to make a good impression, James is dressed in a baggy hoodie raincoat with an Autism Awareness Ribbon in front with a baggy black long sleeve shirt and dark slim flexible jeans. His hair is tied back in a ponytail, loosely. The rest of the band is dressed with pea coats, Nylon jacket, and a leather biker jacket.

As they begin to walk through the gates, James and his band mates feel a bit intimidated by the guards, but the tension is soon at ease as they meet a friendly stout man, "Greetings my name is Kai, Head Servant to the Royal Family. I will show you to the throne room."

Kai brings them in, until James stops as he sees a glimpse of a young teenage girl sitting back from the window. He doesn't know why, but he feels as if he's seen the most beautiful thing in the world. He took out his phone and snaps a perfect shot. He smiles at the picture he took, but soon looks up to see the girl looking down at him. He can now see her clearly… hair, eyes, lips, and face… James knew then and there it is girl from his dream.

He doesn't know what to do, so he just smiled and waved at her… the girl shyly smiled back and waved. As James is about to ask for her to open the window, Ted intervenes.

"Hey James, Come on! You don't want the royal family waiting." James looks at his Cousin in embarrassment and rushes through the entrance.

Meanwhile inside Elsa's room…

Elsa heard of Ambassador Bill coming over with special guests to the castle. But when seeing a cute boy waving to her, it made her feel something. All the while, inside her room that has been cold for a long time… begins to warm up.

Meanwhile, The band, Rick, and Bill walk through the halls as they approach the doors to the throne room. Bill stops them for a moment and talks to them face to face, "Okay, I want you to know something. The Castle has had it's gates locked for a longtime and nobody knows why? This is an honor you're given to meet the king, so be respectful and don't touch anything!" All five gave a nod, until Ted sees James barely standing.

"James, are you okay?" Bill and Ted look at James worriedly as he breaths heavily and gagging up a bit.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He responds with a smile.

As the door opens, Kai leads the group through the Throne Room as they look in awe of the size of the room. In front of them are King Agdar, Queen Idun, Princess Anna, but one seat is absent. James wonders where the other one is, 'Perhaps she's not feeling well'.

Zach, looks at the throne room while speaking under his breath, "How much of their people's tax money, did they use to make this?" Harry bumps him in the arm hard, "Shut up! Do you want us to get banished?" James in the while trying to keep his cool… becomes noticeably pale and sickly. Brad notices this, "Hey you okay? You don't look so good."

James is sweating bullets, "I-I'm fine it's just nerves!"

Kai gestures his arms for Bill and his guests, "Your Majesties and Highnesses, I present to you Bill Conway and his guests: Rick Wayan, Zach Colvig, Brad Atwell, Harry Collins, Ted Conway, son of Bill Conway, and James Moore, nephew of Bill Conway!" All of them bowed respectfully to the royal family, until James spoke with a professional smile on his face, "Thank you for inviting u-"

Anna looks at James and sees he isn't comfortable. "James are you okay?" the rest of the group notice this, making it a hard time for James to adjust, until a couple of huffs and gags, he turns to Kai "Uuuuuum, where's the bathroom?"

**Fave, Follow, and stay in touch.**

**This is Sunhawk001 signing off!**


	4. Ch3 The Hidden Princess & the Requests

**Okay here it is the 3****rd**** Chapter Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- The Hidden Princess and the Requests

James rushes to the closest bathroom and pukes out the seasickness he held in. He was holding it in 'til they get to a hotel or inn to rest, but since the king wants to meet them immediately he has to hold it in 'til the end. But that didn't help at all… it just made it worse, "Couldn't hold it in and it was stupid of hold it in!"

Soon another wave hits him… "Oh God!"

Meanwhile at the throne room…

The Royal family and their guests sit waiting for James to come back. After a moment of silence, Bill speaks out, "Please forgive my nephew, he's not use to riding on a boat."

The King chuckles, "Oh not to worry, if I remember correctly when you first came here we had to meet the next day in order for you to control you stomach!"

Bill and The Royals begin to laugh of that little memory, easing the tension for everyone else of being formal. Ted on the other hand, is growing a bit worrisome for his cousin, "Your majesty, I am a little concerned that my cousin may be lost. May Kai show me where he took him?" The King gave him his permission and both Kai and Ted went to find James.

James leaves the bathroom after spitting out the last of the vomit. He straightens his clothes as he looks around the hallway and knows something… he's lost. He walks all over the hallway as he finds his way to the throne room. However he notices something while walking, 'For a large Castle, you'd think they have a lot of servants?' Trying to find his way, he hoped to find someone who can point him to the direction of the Throne Room.

He continues onward, feeling a bit of chill coming down his body. Suddenly, he hears a beautiful sound coming from a large white door with blue snowflakes decorating the frames. He feels the cold shivering down his spine as he comes closer to the door. Standing there as he hears the voice coming from the door with music playing in the background, he puts his ear next to the door, "_Every time I try to walk away, something makes me turn around and stay. And I can't tell you why__"_

James couldn't understand it, but the girl's singing mesmerizes him. He joins in without hesitation, "_No no Baby__,_ **_I can't tell you why! I can't tell you why!_**_"_

Behind the door…

Someone singing with Elsa catches her off and stops her mix tape player. She looks through the keyhole to see a pair of hazel eyes staring right back at her. Startled, she turns away from the man who speaks, "Sorry to have you off guard miss, but I am a bit lost!"

Elsa doesn't respond… "Could you tell me where the throne room is?" Elsa can't speak due to fear, soon ice begins to spread on the floor.

In the halls…

James begins to feel the cold temperature growing freezing degrees, "P-please, I-I'm a bit lost and I'm n-not good with d-d-darkness." The room grows colder as his teeth start to jitter.

Elsa hears his plea and finally talks, "If you go straight and see a Crocus emblem in front of the door… that'll be your destination."

James smiles at the girl finally talking and sighs a relief, "Thank you miss?"

Elsa speaks to him in a formal response, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle." James stops for a moment of whom just given her name. "Thank you Princess Elsa—Wait shouldn't you be with your family?" Elsa is caught, she panics a bit until she gives a lie, "I –I have a b-bad cold!" she lets out a fake cough that James is not fooled.

James rubs his hands and then gets up from the floor. Before leaving, Elsa asks, "May I know your name as well?"

James was about to respond, until…

"JAMES… there you are!"

James turns his head to see Ted and Kai walking towards him. "Come on man, we've been worried sick." James is soon pulled up and walks back with the others, until he takes a look back.

Elsa pokes her head out from the door and sees James with his short ponytail, tan skin, hazel eyes, and chin goatee. He smiles at her and yells, "It's nice meeting you, your highness! And the name's James Moore" In response she shyly bows her head and closes the door.

From the click of her door, she turns with a look of familiarity. The name James sounds familiar to her, until going through her memory bank and remembers Bill talking about his nephew James Moore who's a very bright boy and unique. She stops for a moment with wide eyes of disbelief… she talked to her idol. She smiles at the moment and begins to play the song that's stopped on her cd-tape player and lays on her bed, but unbeknownst to her… the temperature in her room has risen rapidly.

In the throne room…. everyone is beginning to get bored as the rest of party finally make it back. Embarrassment creeps on James's face, "Sorry everyone, little seasickness." The King soon stands up, "Now since every one's here, I believe we should speak in a more relaxing environment. Kai?"

Kai takes the guests to the Living room where a fireplace is roaring… with two large sofas and a large coffee table in the middle, and a bar stand where Kai is waiting for drink orders. All the guests and Royals enter and take their seats.

Agdar speaks, "Would anyone care for a drink… Bill?" "I'll have an Irish Coffee." As each ordered their drinks, James was about to order, but remembers that he's a minor, "I'll just have club soda."

The King responds to James's request, "Don't worry you can get an alcoholic drink if you like, in our kingdom 18 is the age of drinking."

James just smiles with his hand up for a decline, "Thank you for the offer, but after the bathroom incident I'm just going to stick with something light for now."

The King nods in understanding as Kai gets their orders and starts making the drinks.

Agdar soon spoke up, getting everyone in the opposite side's attention, "You're all maybe wondering why I summoned you here." The band nodded. "Well my people are infatuated in Music and Media and it is so happens that your band is the number one most popular Foreign Musical Acts in Arendelle!"

The News comes to a shock to the whole band when they heard this… Bill can't hold his laughter after seeing the boy's shocked. He's never seen them this expressive since their first big gig at Woodstock!

After a moment of silence, Ted had a realization and speaks first, "So you want us to perform here in Arendelle. That's why you asked us to come?" The King nodded. Anna cannot believe what she heard and seen, The Charmings are offered to perform in Arendelle. This news makes her giddy, but still trying to keep her Princess manners appeared.

Ted continued speaking, "Performing in Arendelle… in the castle." The last words made the King burst out laughing, "No, no, no… This castle isn't ready for the people to come and visit. We have a music hall not far from here for you to perform in."

This got James's attention, 'Why would the Castle be closed off by the public?' He soon forced himself back to the request and thinks, while Rick takes over, "Well, your majesty it will be an honor to perform in Arendelle. However it will take roughly a few months for preparations and also the band just got offered a record deal not too long ago and we're about to start preparing for recording next month. So it's going to be a while until." In reflex Rick flinches feeling as if someone's aiming a gun by the back, he turns to see the band looking at him with a 'are you kidding me!?' look. "Unless you guys want to hold the contract for a while and perform?"

James who has been quiet the whole time stood up and gives a smile to the Royals, " Well, I speak for all of us of what we're thinking. We would love to perform for the people of Arendelle!"

Anna gasps in surprise, with the King and Queen giving him a smile of gratitude, but is soon faded when James as other options, "However, I have a question of my own."

Everyone in the room is silent, only the fire flaring in the fireplace is heard. James gives a charming smile, the smile that everyone cannot resist. This is the smile that gave the band their name The Charmings, "How come you never told me or the band that your daughters are our biggest fans?"

King Agdar is shocked with James's observation on the girls, who begs him the question, "How did you know that I have more than one daughter and they're your biggest fans?"

James shrugs and explains, "When I was lost in the halls, your daughter… Elsa gave me directions behind the door… She says she's sick, so I understand. Also I can see Princess Anna's excitement overload when she saw us coming in. I know too well those kinds of fans and if Anna's a fan… so is Princess Elsa because I heard a song she was playing behind the door and that song is 'I can't tell you why', one of our mix tape songs!" Everyone look at James as if he's an idiot making himself in power over the Royals.

This is one thing that Uncle Bill and Cousin Ted have always felt like this'll be his downfall. Before the band could tackle James to the ground for his "rude behavior", King Agdar stands up and walks towards him.

Everyone's breath is held as he walks towards him, smiling, " Bill, your nephew is not everything you say he is! He is way more impressive!" with a raised arm for a shake, "I think I'm going to like you!"

With the charming smile of his, James takes the King's hand and shakes it. Everyone sighs in relief….

Kai soon brings in the drinks as everyone raises their glasess and toasts.

Later at night it began to relax as the night went on… Idun, Agdar, Bill, Rick, and James talk enjoying each other's time as they share their stories. Bill continues his story, "And there was little James knees deep covered in mud and nursing a sprained ankle"

Everyone laughed at the story with James putting his hand over his face of embarrassment.

"And that was the last and final time I gave that boy a riding lesson!"

Bill notices that he has his limit of drinks and calls for the night, "I believe I should head off to my room. And you all should too, you boys have a big day tomorrow!"

James nods as he and Agdar walk towards Anna and Ted who're sitting together talking, while also learning to eat a lutefisk, "Yeah the whole thing! Ha ha ha ha"

"Y'know your highness-"

"Just Anna."

"Anna; one of the places you should totally see is San Fransokyo! Their technological breakthroughs are astounding and- Oh, your majesty I was about to tell her about one of the places you should make trade with."

"I already know of the places I'll be making trade, but right now it's time for Anna to go to bed."

Anna gives a sad look as the 13 years old girl leaves Ted, but he gives her one more thing before she left. He lifts his hands and then a golden rose appears, "I'm not one for autographs, so take this as a token of gratitude of being our number one fan." James smirks at Ted who's always a Charmer when it comes to his talent in magic. Anna on the other hand blushes with wide eyes, "Thank you!" Ted bows before a yawn slips through his voice, "You're welcome." He catches himself as everyone laughs at his little sleepiness. Embarrassed he brushes it off, "I guess I need some sleep too."

Brad stretches while replying, "sounds like a good idea. We'll hit the hay at a close Inn."

As the band's about to leave, Bill just raised his hand, "That won't be necessary. King Agdar and Queen Idun have already took the liberty to set up the rooms personally for each of you."

This made the band surprised and honored. With that Kai escorted them to their own rooms with their stuff already inside and fell to sleep.

But James on the other hand cannot sleep.

**And that's where I'll leave off! The Next chapter is the private performance and a real face-to-face for James and Elsa.**

**Fave, Follow, and Review**

**This is Sunhawk001 Signing Off!**


	5. Ch4 Encountering Ice

**Hey everyone! Here is the 4****th**** chapter, but right now let me reply to some of your reviews and let me tell you. I love doing this fic.**

**Guest- Yes, I'm afraid it is a retelling because I just feel that Elsa should have a friend in the beginning before her coronation.**

**WolfDragon- So am I, but I am trying to not have all songs to be Beatles because I want it to be a 'what if all the popular bands and artists did not exist, but their hit songs from are written and played by a small local band that have a powerful gift?'. This chapter, Encountering Ice, is not a private performance, but the fifth chapter, Concert of a lifetime, is.**

**SpideyMoon- You're welcome! ****J**

**Okay here is the chapter, but need help to find songs for James's solo singing. Already have a couple of songs for the idea, but need help for more. I will not use all of them, so just give me the best you can think of (it can be other genres (Alternative, Grunge, BritPop, etc.)**

**Anyways…Enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Encountering Ice

_James is once again in a strange place as it is snowing. He doesn't recognize it, but it felt familiar. Without time to think, the snow falling began to pick up harshly. He walks through the blizzard finding a warm place and leave._

_Continuing on, until a sound hits him. It was the piano melody again. He doesn't know why, but it is the only way for him to get away from the harsh storm. The Music began to grow louder as each step he takes keeps on helping him._

_Making his way, he sees the girl in the shining dress again. However he finally gets a chance to see her face… he recognized the face before, but her face is in sadness and fear. He walks towards her to help, but she walks backwards in fear; clutching her hands to her chest._

_As James reaches for the girl, she says, "Conceal! Don't feel! Don't let it show!" James knows those words before and the words of someone who's afraid of their gifts. He charges towards her, until…_

"STOP!" He wakes up in the castle. He breathes heavy in a cold sweat, looking at his surroundings. "That melody…Why is it in my head!" without a moment he gets out of bed, takes his spiral and pad of music sheets, and goes directly to the ballroom. Luckily it is next to his room; two rooms up.

Meanwhile…

Elsa is moving in the hallways, with people asleep. It is a routine for her, just to get some fresh air and out of her room. The only places she would go to are the library and her room, or if she feels like it the gardens where it is limited for her to only have 1300 sq. ft. However, tonight she is scared. Scared of the news she's given, meeting the band and sitting right in front of them. She can play the memory again and again, every detail of the news!

Her mother and father knocked on the door, Elsa bowed and soon sees that her father had drank a little and had a wonderful time. She smiles as she never seen her father been this happy since giving her a gift of listening to music. They told her she and Anna will be having a VIP Performance in the ballroom and she must attend! Elsa refuses, but the parents encourage her, as it will help her to control her magic. All she has to do is be kind and not be close to anyone have a wonderful time.

She doesn't want to, but it is an honor and a privilege as she won't be in public to see them performing in a month later. The anxiety got to her as the ice and frost creeps up in her room. She walked, without feeling the sleep and anxiety coming to her. She tries to calm down, until a piano melody was playing from a distance.

It's melancholic, soothing her… in a moment made her feel warm. She follows the music as it grows louder, informing her body and ears that she's close. Her eyes widen when seeing the music leading to the ballroom, the room where the accident happened!

She stands in front of the room wanting to just leave until; a voice joins in the melody, _"The Snow glows White on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the queen!"_ Elsa stops for a moment hearing the voice, then recognizes the style and tone, 'James? What is he doing?'

For an hour she hears him playing and singing, stopping for a moment then singing and playing again. This does not stop the snow princess as the process of writing music began to intrigue her. As soon as James found his melody, he gave a big, "HA! I got it!"

With a stretch of his fingers, and a motion of his head tilting right and left, he began to play the melody fully; _"The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the Queen! The wind is hollowing like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows you've tried! Your pain is real, you tried to hide, let me help you girl so you can stride, don't hold it in and put on a show, for now they know!"_

Elsa for a while feels as if this song is for her, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she continues to hear the melody. Pushing her face to the doors, _"Let it go, Let it go, can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, Let it go, don't turn away and slam the door! I don't know care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered you anyway!"_ Elsa undoubtedly, put her face on the door too much that the doors open.

James jumps up in surprise, and sees Elsa standing there in her nightgown… frozen in fear. He recognizes the face and is wide eyed in seeing her here, "Hey, what're you doing up?" She steps back a bit as she notices frost begin to spread on the floor. James notices the ice and is shocked in what he's seeing! "Ice?" Elsa dashes out of the room, as James follows, "WAIT!" Luckily the frost leaves a trail as it leads to Elsa rooms.

Elsa closes her door and stands behind the door in fear, until a knock comes in. "Elsa? It's James." Elsa is scared stiff, not knowing what to say or do.

"I just wanna know, what dya think about the song?" Elsa blushes and stays silent to find the right answer. She found it and says, "It's…..beautiful."

James smiles with joy replying, "Thank you!" He yawns as he notices his eyes are about to close, "I should head to bed. Good night…Elsa."

Elsa replies warmly, "Good night."

For two months, the band rehearsed in the ballroom for their performance as well as meeting with Rick's helpers on their first live performance. Anna would sometimes come over and listen to them, if she promises to control her excitement. Ted enjoys having the young princess over, he and Anna begin to hang and talk to one another as if they've known each other for so long. James would tease him about being Anna's crush in which those two would banter like non-stop.

At first it was silence, until James sang a few verses from his songs that got her attention. He began to talk to her. She would respond and they got to know each other. They talked about their favorite foods, music, and their view on the world. Kai, Gerda, and the royal couple would notice James talking to Elsa (through the door). At first King Agdar wanted to stop this, but Idun and the head staff believe this is good for Elsa to have a friend. The King is hesitant, but soon as time went getting to know James at dinners (including drinking liquor)…he allowed it.

After three weeks of rehearsing and trying to talk to her, James went to Elsa's door and knocked in a sequence that she can know. "Elsa…I don't believe I have been honest with you."

Elsa is a little confused, "What do you mean?"

James sighs a bit, "I know you have the power over ice and snow!" Elsa is surprised on his conclusion; "It's really obvious when your door is cold to the touch! Also when we first met face to face, you left a stream of frost on the floor." Elsa feels a bit embarrassed and scared of what he's going to say next, "And I understand why you shut people out because of being special!"

She hears him intently, wondering what he's going to say, "I was born with Autism!" Elsa's eyes widen, "When I was a kid, I would go to these speech classes to help me benefit my reading and talking. Soon the kids begin to bully me because they thought I was dumb. So when I went to a new school, I was afraid if the kids would pick on me. So I became a bully! I picked on kids that didn't hurt me and by time went on… I began to shut people out because of my emotions that I just can't control. I was afraid of myself!" Elsa can hear his voice breaking as he continues on.

"That is until my parents bought me a guitar and piano lessons. They helped me and I slowly came out of my shell. So please Elsa let me help you and tell me your issues and we can fight this together! Cause you're not alone!" James turns and leaves after a deep breathe, then a sound of the door unlocking. James looks in surprise as Elsa comes over to him and soon the area around them that is cold, now warms up as she looks at him in his eyes, "I was born with these powers and one day, I accidentally hurt someone really close to me and from then on I shut people out! My powers are controlled over emotion and I tried to control them, but it's hard!"

James stands for a second and found a solution, "This is just my theory, but when you're happy. Does the ice and snow turn on?"

Elsa responds, "I-I don't think so!". In silence for a minute, James has a solution, "But when you listen to music, you feel happy right?"

Elsa stands there confusing in what he's planning. "What are you thinking?" Without explaining, James just rushes and gets to the King's office.

James knocks on Agdar's door who allows him to come in, "Ah… James! What a surprise!" James stands there to find the right words to say as he then takes a deep breath and says what is on his mind, "Sir, before you say anything I like you to know that I have been talking to your daughter Elsa."

Agdar just smiles with a cocked eye, "I know!" James is silent for a moment and goes back to his moment of serious, "Aaaand I know about Elsa's powers in magic!" Agdar just stood there with wide eyes, until James puts his hands up innocently as he continues, "But please hear me out! I believe I know a solution for both of your daughters to see us perform!"

"I'm listening."

James takes a chair and sits in front of Agdar as he explains his plan, "If I understand correctly, your people have televisions and the economy in this kingdom is booming like no other. But not a lot of people are going to get into the music hall." Agdar nods as he hears James' idea, "So what if we bring in a Camera crew to televise the concert and have a T.V. set up in Elsa's room, so she can see us perform!"

Agdar just stood there silent. He knows his daughters are tired of being cooped in the castle walls, especially Elsa who wants to once go outside! Agdar gets up and walks towards James, "If I understand correctly…" James just sits there nervous, "You want to bring a Camera Crew to televise your performance and expose the kingdom of Arendelle for the whole world to see?"

James breaths deeply to keep calm of what he thinks is going a big deny on his idea, "Yes…yes I am!" Agdar stood there. With a serious look, until in a moment smiled warmly and stuck his hand out with for a shake, "I accept!"

James takes the hand and with a moment they both go to tell Rick and the others about his plan. Rick again tries to think this won't work, but the band support James's idea. Anna on that day is given a surprise VIP Ticket to see them perform and have the King and Queen to be offered as well.

After a night of hanging with the king and his stash of liquor, the band go to bed to prepare tomorrow to talk to Edna Mode about their concert wardrobe. James on the other hand goes to Elsa's room, to tell her the news, "Elsa…. Are you awake?"

Elsa opens the door with a smile to see her friend, "James, what is it?" James then opens the door fully where he sees Elsa exposed fully in her robe. James quickly turns around, believing Elsa to be naked under the robe. Elsa cocks her eyes in wonder, "What's wrong?" she soon sees her robes and holds her laughter from the 16 years old's reaction, "don't worry, I'm wearing a nightgown over it." James turns back to Elsa and gives a smile, "Would you care to walk with me? I have something I want to tell you!"

Elsa thinks until finally agreeing. They both walk as they look at paintings and murals around the walls, James looks back at Elsa and sees her full beauty, but also seeing the nervousness in her face. James looks back when he sees some interesting paintings, but Elsa looks back at him and thinks of how she got the chance to meet someone face to face. Also noticing that he is taller than her and is a bit bulky, however when meeting him and talking to him she feels as if she's next to a warm fireplace.

Soon her mind is stopped as James breaks the silence, "I want to say I'm sorry for leaving you stranded. I should've told you that I have something that came to mind." Elsa gives a question look, until realizing what he's talking about, "It's okay, something just came up and you wanted to take care of something?" James nods and continues, "I talked to your father!" Elsa looks at him with wide eyes, believing that he just asked her father for his blessing, but that was soon changed.

"I told of an idea of putting a television in your room and televising our show. This way you don't have to leave your room to see us play!" Elsa sighs a relief, but at the same time her heart is a bit broken.

_'__Why am I sad about him not asking for my hand?'_

James notices her face expression and reaction, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh…no, it's just I thought…" Elsa blushes in embarrassment, "When said you talked to my father, I thought you asked for my hand!" James holds in laughter at her words, "I'm sorry… I don't think I'm ready for marriage. Plus to be honest Elsa, you can't marry someone you just met!"

Elsa's amazed at his words and soon smiles warmly at her. James soon stops at the ballroom where he and the princess are just standing, "So what do you think of the idea?" Elsa thinks for a moment and smiles, "I … I love it!" James smiles back warmly; Elsa soon notices the ballroom, "What are we doing here?"

James then takes her gloved hands in which she blushes profoundly crazily, "I want to perform you a real show." He opens the door and she sees all the band's instruments, but James goes to the piano and sits, "I have been working on this song for a while and it came to me in a dream. And this song reminds me of you for some reason. I hope you like it." Elsa listens to the song as she sits on the bench.

With one cleared throat James plays the piano tune, "_The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the Queen! The wind is hollowing like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in heaven knows you've tried! Your pain is real, you tried to hide, let me help you girl so you can stride, don't hold it in and let it show, for now they know! Let it Go, Let it Go, Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say, Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered you anyway!"_ All the while Elsa listens to the melody, feeling that she belongs in the song. In the moment of the music her eyes widen in his amazing voice that changed from a baritone to a tenor, "_Let it go, let it go and you'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone! Here you stand in the light of day, Let the storm rage on! The Cold never bothered you anyway!"_ Elsa is speechless she can't even move. James walks over to her and kneels in front of her, breaking her frozen state of shock. He puts a hand on her hand and looks at her with a smile.

"Ever since I talked to you and met you. I feel even more obliged to feel free and liberated; this is my gift to you. So please promise me that you will let the doors open and never conceal your feelings!"

Elsa doesn't know what to say, except she quickly hugs him in which catches James by surprise! He doesn't know what to do except hug back, feeling her body warming up. Her body is no longer ice cold to the touch, but warm and toasty; Elsa soon falls asleep. James understands and takes her to her room where puts her in her bed and leaves before hearing her saying in a sleepy tone, "Thank you!" James smiles and leaves closing the door. As he goes to bed he sleeps dreaming, but not knowing that Elsa is dreaming as well. Dreaming of him!

**Fave, Follow, Comment, and Review!**

**This is Sunhawk001 Signing Off! See you next Chapter! ****J**


	6. Ch5 The Concert of a Lifetime

**Hello everyone! This one is really long. Got a little carried away with this chapter, so my advice is to stop after the concert and read the rest next time or take a break.**

**Guest- Thank you for responding, for your comments inspired me to create another fan fic idea!**

**WolfDragon- Define Anna stunt and the album name, you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**Alright here it is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Frozen or the songs presented in this fan fic.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- The Concert of a lifetime and The Night

The day has finally arrived…. Arendelle is about to have it's first live rock concert. Everyone in the kingdom got their tickets and seats as others that didn't get the tickets quickly bought TVs to see the live performance. As for the band….they are both jazzed and nervous to perform in front of a large crowd than they have ever dealt with.

Backstage, the band warms up preparing for their very first concert. Ted fiddles on his guitar while Harry and Zack check themselves on the outfits they're given. They're wearing full on black suits, with out a tie, and nice flexible shoes thanks to Edna Mode. Each member dress in a full on black suit that's fitted with LED colored Lights woven in the lapels and the side of their pants and suit jackets. Ted's light color scheme is Amber; Brad's is Blue, Zach's Emerald, Harry with Red, and James is Warmth White.

Meanwhile James is being a mannequin for Edna as she fixes James's outfit in order to be a bit more flexible when he moves on stage, "Are you sure I need to be more flexible?" "Of course darling, the suit is made with a fabric that will not wear too much. Also ever since you boys came to my town and played, it is clear that you boys should present yourselves in matching suits. Nice suits, nice because you are nice boys…except maybe for you!" She looks at James who chuckles at the remark. "Aaaand Done!" James looks at the suit in different perspective and likes what he sees. He then returns to his group who're ready for a show prayer, after given a "Ten minutes 'til curtain!"

"How long have we been dreaming of this?" James asks. Ted replies with a warm giving smile, "For a long long time!" Everyone agrees, for the longest time they have worked hard and played their own songs that everyone enjoys. "Are we going too fast?" Zach smirks, "No way man!" Brad then replies, "We're going to the top! Ever since we started we worked our Asses off!" Ted pitches in with more enthusiasm, "We kept on writing songs, kept that hot burning sensation of performing inside of us!" And Harry finishes off, "We have hearts of gold and fire!" James just stood there with a smile wider than ever and chuckles, "And that's why we're charming!" they all put hands together, "Let's get out there and melt some faces!" They break off with a big, "YEEAAHH!".

Inside the Music Hall, every girl, and boy of Arendelle flocked inside. Anna and the royal family came in as well, but up at the VIP box seats. Anna looks around in amazement of seeing the excitement and bustle, with instruments displayed, colorful lights beaming on the stage, and cameras all over the place. That is what Anna's confused about, "Dad, why are there cameras here?"

King Agdar looks at them and remembers what he and James talked about months ago, "James requested to have the cameras to be set up, so everyone who never got a chance to come to the concert can see it on the television." Anna looks at the thought and smiles, 'What a thoughtful thing to do!'

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, with a large TV set up for her, she looks at the excitement and for once in a longtime is excited and happy to see something amazing! She stands there with her gloved hands carrying something… holding it as if it is very precious to her. She looks at the object, for she wanted to give something to James as a token of his gift to her and being her friend.

For the first time in forever for Elsa, she felt genuinely happy and warm. However it still keeps her questioning, "Why is it that when you're with me James, my world feels warm?" But her mind is stopped as a booming voice comes out of the TV/Concert.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! PLEASE PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE ONE AND THE ONLY…..THEEEEEE CHARMINGS!"

BOOM! A big explosion surprises the crowd. Everyone is caught off guard as the smoke clears to show The Band carrying their instruments and standing in their positions not moving with dark sunglasses on. James wields a Fender Jaguar sunburst, with Ted a Rickenbacker 330 Midnight Blue, Zach a Yamaha BB400 Orange Bass, Harry a Tama Star Maple Drum kit, and Brad wielding Roland 88 key Synthesizer with Rhodes Bass synth and Fender Hollow bodied Telecaster.

All the girls begin screaming with claps and whistles, with Anna joining in. The band continued to stand as the audience's noise dies down.

Elsa is blown away by their approach. It is almost like magic to her, she cannot believe it. But she is more concerned of where James as he is standing stiffer than the others. Is he nervous or scared? She doesn't know but it is reflecting on her as the ice begin to spread from her feet.

In one swoop the band take off their sunglasses and prepare to put on the show. Harry sits down and clashes the sticks together, "ONE…TWO….ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

(That Thing You Do!- The Wonders)

**_You_**_, doing that thing you __**do**__  
Breaking my heart into  
A million pieces, Like you always do_

_And __**you**__, don´t mean to be __**cruel**__,  
Ya never even knew About the heartache  
I´ve been going through,_

_And I__** try and try to forget you girl  
But it´s just so hard to do  
Every time you do that thing you do**_

___**I**__, know all the games you __**play**__,  
And I´m gonna find a way  
To let you know that, You´ll be mine someday_

_Cause __**we**__, could be happy can´t you __**see?**__  
If you´d only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me_

_Cause I__** try and try to forget you girl,  
But it´s just so hard to do,  
Every time you do that thing you do**_

On cue the drums brings the lights down to only show the band's suits light up as they continue to play. Only thing that is showing is their silhouette with stage wall lights pulsing.

_I don´t ask a lot girl,  
But I know one thing for sure,  
It´s your love I haven´t got girl,  
And I just can´t take it anymore, WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW_

Elsa is amazed in seeing the hard work putting on this show. She can't stop smiling and tapping her feet in which few ice particles come out like sparks, but she doesn't notice.

All the while Ted goes to his solo as James comes in front of him as they both smile and enjoy playing guitar as if seeing who's the best. Then they both share the mic when they sing.

_Cause __**we,**__ could be happy, can´t you __**see?**__  
If you´d only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me_

_Cause it __**hurts me so Just to see you go  
Around with someone new  
And if I know you you´re doing that thing  
Every day just doing that thing  
And I can´t take you do that thing you do**_

The Crowd is silent for a moment. Breathing in the amount of impact they have been given as the band pant from the amount of energy they put out. Soon a roar of claps come out surprising the band.

They take the moment, bow, and begin their second song; with some of the band members taking their jackets off to reveal their shimmering buttoned shirts, however Ted and James keep their jackets on. James looks at the band and smiles with a lot of energy to take in for their second one. He puts his guitar down as he picks up his chromonica, "ONE…TWO…ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

(Everybody Need Somebody to Love- Blues Brothers)

The Band plays the next with James and Ted putting on their sunglasses. James dances which gets the ladies going crazy and nuts. "We're so glad to see so many of you lovely people here tonight. We would especially like to welcome all the representatives of Arendelle's royal family and nobles who have chosen to join us here at the Crocus Musical Hall at this time. We certainly hope you all enjoy the show and remember people that no matter who you are and what you do to live, thrive, and survive, there's still some things that make us all the same." He points at everyone and the camera, "You!" points at himself, "Me!" Then points at the band, "Them" Finally at the camera again, "Everybody, Everybody!" Ted soon takes up the stage and sings his heart out:

_Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love_

_Someone to love __(Someone to love)__  
Sweetheart to miss __(Sweetheart to miss)__  
Sugar to kiss __(Sugar to kiss)__  
I need __**you, you, you**__  
I need __**you, you, you**__  
I need __**you, you, you**__ in the morning  
__You, you, you__ when my soul's on fire_

_You, you, you__sometimes I feel  
I feel a little sad inside  
When my baby mistreats me, I never never have a place to hide, I need you! You! You!_

The band play off the charts as James dances while playing his chromonica with everyone in the crowd start to get up from their seats joining in James' dance. King Agdar and Idun are happy at seeing the people having a good time, while also holding their laugh as they see Anna joining in the fun.

_I need you, you, you, I need You!_

Soon James takes a mic off the stand and gestures the camera to come close.

Elsa all the while in her room looks at James on the TV, seeing the eyes of fire and passion as he speaks, "You know, people, when you do find somebody. Hold that woman, hold that man, love him, please him, squeeze her, please her, hold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love, signify your feelings with every gentle caress because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze, and please!"

Ted continues to sing:

_Everybody needs somebody  
Everybody needs somebody to love __**(Everybody)**__  
Someone to love __**(Needs somebody)**__  
Sweetheart to miss __**(Everybody)**__  
Sugar to kiss __**(Needs somebody)**_

_I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you_

_I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you  
I need you, you, you_

_In the morning  
When my soul's on fire  
When there ain't no one around_

_I need you, you, you, you  
I need you, you, you, you  
I need you, you  
I need you!_

The band play the last note 'til told to stop. James raises his hand, jumps high, and stomps for the band to stop on the note. The crowd cheer louder than the last song. Again the band bow with James putting his chromonica away and sunglasses, still energized than ever he looks to the band and the crowd, "Let's change it up!" Ted then changes his Rickenbacker 330 to a Gibson SG Studio as they start a new song, James smiles wider than ever as he says, "Ask the Lonely!"

(Ask the lonely-Journey)

_You've been picked and it's over  
What's the chip on your shoulder?  
Out side were solid rainbows  
Inside is where the heart grows  
Picking up the pieces_

_Something more to believe in_

_As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember  
Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy  
Hang on, ask the lonely_

_You've got some fascination  
With you high expectations  
This love is your obsession  
Your heart, your past possession  
Let down your defenses  
Won't be up to the one who cares_

_As you search the embers  
Think what you've had, remember  
Hang on, don't you let go now  
You know, with every heartbeat, we love  
Nothing comes easy_

_Hang on, ask the lonely_

_When you're feeling love's unfair  
You just ask the lonely  
When you're lost in deep despair  
You just ask the lonely_

Ted plays the guitar, with all of his skills, as James comes over to and stands in front to bang his head to his guitar playing. Ted and James begin to go wild with their heads banging. Soon James takes up his mic and puts it between him and his cousin:

_When you're feeling love's unfair  
You just ask the lonely  
When you're lost in deep despair  
You just ask the lonely_

_When you're feeling love's unfair  
You just ask the lonely  
When you're lost in deep despair  
You just ask the lonely_

James soon dances wild, twirling around with the crowd cheering on.

_Ask the lonely_

James then gestures for the cameraman to come closer as he looks directly in the camera lense.

Elsa all the while, stood there with the ice; that previously crept out of her feet soon evaporate.

_Hey, When you're down in deep despair  
When you're down in deep despair  
Ask the lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lonely  
Lo-lo-lo-lonely_

The band ends the song and everyone began cheering again!

As time went by the band were performing like no other. Backstage, Rick runs to Bill with major news, "Got a call from the studio! They're album just hit number one in the billboard charts and they got their first tour in Japan!" Bill loves it with pride to his son and nephew making their dreams a reality. However he feels that they're probably going too fast!

Ted sings with James playing the guitar and backing the vocals instead:

(Locked out of Heaven- Bruno Mars)

**_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_**_  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

___**Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah**__  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?_

_'Cause you make me feel like __(like),__ I've been locked out of heaven __(heaven) __  
For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, uh!_

The band then bow as they take a breather, taking a towel to the face or a drink of water. James all the while finally takes his jacket off as sweat begins to fall on his face rapidly. "How yall doin' Arendelle!?" The people respond with huge screams and whistles.

"Alright, alright, that's what I like to hear. Before we continue, I like to dedicate this to King Agdar and Queen Idun to allow us to perform for you guys! Give them a round of applause!" James gestures to the balcony where the King and his family are sitting. The Light shines on them as the royal family wave at the people.

"I also want to perform a special song. I have been writing this while the band and I were rehearsing and I thought this would be great to perform for all of you. I dedicate this song to you and a special friend." James says as he goes to the piano with Brad taking up a fender Stratocaster.

Elsa all the while, after hearing James' dedication puts her hand on her heart as it is beats rapidly. The frost creep back on the floor as she breathes in and out to try to control it, but she soon stops as the first melody from the piano is played. The Ice then did something unexpected; it swirled around into a beautiful ice floor:

_The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the Queen!_

_The wind is hollowing like this swirling storm inside. _

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows you've tried! _

_Your pain is real, you tried to hide,_

_let me help you girl so you can stride,_

_don't hold it in and let it show, _

_for now they know!_

_Let it Go, Let it Go, can't hold it back anymore! _

_Let it go, let it go, don't turn away and slam the door!_

_For I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered you anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fear that once controlled you can't get to you at all_

_It sometime to see what you can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right no wrongs no rules for you, be true_

_Let it go, Let it Go, You're one with the wind and sky_

_Let it Go, Let it Go, You no longer have to cry_

_Here you stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

The band begin to play crazily as James goes nuts on the keys. The Crowd start cheering for the song as the lights turned from a deep blue to an icy blue color:

_Your power flurries through the air into the ground  
Your soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
You're never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it Go, Let it Go, and you'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it Go, Let it Go, That perfect girl is gone_

_Here you stand in the light of day_

_Let storm rage ooooooon_

_The Cold never bothered you anyway_

Everyone cheers with standing ovation! James takes a bow and gestures for the band to join the bow. He soon turns to them with a face carrying a sad smile for this last song is very special to him, "Thank you Arendelle you've been the most amazing audience we've ever had! This last song is very special to me and I want to perform it for you!"

Bill and Ted know this song personally… it is the song that James first wrote when his parents gave him the help he needed. It was the three words that made him remember that no matter what happens to him, they'll be there.

(I'll be there- Jackson 5)

_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there __**(I'll be there)**_

_I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there __**(I'll be there)**_

Elsa cannot believe what she's hearing, she doesn't know if this is a song about love or a song about helping a friend. However the frost began to disappear when the song continues, but this time Ted takes over the song:

_I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength  
I'll keep holdin' on__**(holdin' on)**__  
__Yes I will, yes I will_

James then returns over with the vocals:

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, is all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there __**(I'll be there)**_

_I'll be there to protect you __(yeah baby)__  
With unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name, I'll be there__** (I'll be there)**_

When James stops singing he turns away from the audience as tears start to fall on his cheek! Elsa can see he is hurting much more and wishes she can reach into the tv and comfort him.

_I'll be there to comfort you  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength  
I'll keep holdin' on__**(holdin' on)**__  
__Yes I will, yes I will_

James returns as he takes a deep breath to continue and hone his feelings:

_If you should ever find someone new  
__**I know he better be good to you**__  
'Cause if he doesn't  
I'll be there __**(I'll be there)**_

_Don't you know baby, yeah, yeah_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there**_

_Just call my name,__** I'll be there**__ (I'll be there)_

_Just look over your shoulder honey, ooooh_

_I'll be__** there, I'll be there**_

_Whenever you need me, __**I'll be there**__ (I'll be there)_

_Just look over your shoulder honey, ooooh_

_I'll be__** there, I'll be there**_

_Just Call my name __**(I'll be there)**__ I'll be there_

_Oooh Oooh Oooh I'll be__** there, I'll be there**_

As the keyboard and all the instruments began to play the final not, something unexpected happened. James can't hold his feelings anymore as he tries to stay on point in his voice:

_I'll beeeeeeeeeee_

He breaks and falls to his knees and cries with his mic free hand covering his tearful eyes. The crowd cheers for him with some crying and sobbing for the song. Backstage Bill and Rick are moved, on the balcony the king, queen, and Anna are mesmerized and emotionally driven with the princess cover her two hands over mouth with eyes filled with tears.

Anna then begins to remember the days of playing with Elsa and how much they both were together, having each other's back.

Meanwhile Elsa in her room, she is heartbroken of seeing James sobbing! She has never seen James so vulnerable before. All she wanted to do now is leave her room and dash to the music hall and hug him with sympathy and to tell him that she's there for him and to say, "I love you!" She catches herself in saying that and soon thinks of what she said, "I can't love someone I just met. This is crazy!" She soon relaxes, but then hears a musical melody going on in her head!

Back at the Crocus Music Hall, James comes back up with his face having tear marks , "_I will be…Oh I will be_" Keyboard then plays a melody again as the others join in, "_I will be…" "Oh I will be_" James then finishes it off with a bit of a show off, "_Oh I will beeeeeeeeEEEEEE_" He jumps up and stomps for the band to finish it off! "**_THEEERRRRRREEEEEE_**_ (Oooooooooohhhhhhh)!_" The band plays one final note and then…lights out!

Everyone cries and cheers for joy as they return to bow and give their farewells. "THANK YOU ARENDELLE! GOOD NIGHT!" They leave as they get backstage.

Hours later, at night in the castle to celebrate their first concert, they're soon told that they got a world tour starting in Japan. The Record studio also soon released their mixtape songs in a album compilation with their first single hit, "I wanna hold your hand!" as their album title. The band is happy, but James feels they're moving too fast; which Ted is also feeling the same thing as well.

Elsa was sitting on her bed waiting for James…she heard of them that they have to leave for their start of their world tour. Elsa is happy, but at the same time doesn't want James to leave yet. For the first time in her life, she has a friend she can talk to. She wants him to stay and the thought of him gone, begins to hurt her with her heart aching each time the thought gets to her. Suddenly, a knock comes to the door. She turns to see James in what looks like a suit with his hair messed up and face red.

Elsa didn't care, she quickly went up to him and hugged him who he also did the same. But he soon falls to his knees with a slurry giggle coming out of his mouth, "whoops! I guesh I didn't she shat cumin'!" Elsa pulls the hug to see his face fully red and glassy eyes. "Are you drunk!?" James just pulls his arms up innocently from the exclaimed princess.

"Got a little carried away from the drinking…okay I got carried away, but I came here for something I wanted to give you." He quickly stands up, but still a little wobbly. He takes one step and falls until caught by Elsa who takes him to her bed to sit.

"You're pretty strong!" James says with an impressed voice. Elsa blushes a bit, as she looks away, "Thanks!" He then takes a deep breath and takes out a box from his pants as Elsa does the same.

They both turn to one another, "I wanted to-" "Here's a-" they both laugh a bit with a blush. As they exchange their gifts to one another not knowing what it is! James opens his as he looks at it with amazement, for the gift is an ice blue crystal in the shape of a snowflake with a white gold chain. However, with one touch it is cold. He looks at Elsa with amazement with a smile. Elsa explains, "I wanted to give you something to remember me and as a token of being my best friend!" James looks at Elsa with a large Smile as he then puts his hand on her hand, in which she jerks away. However James catches her hand, pulls the glove off, and places her hand, palm side up, onto his. Elsa feels a sensation of warmth coming from his hand as his smile beams brighter, "Don't be afraid Elsa…Be happy of who you are!" Elsa cocks her eyes of wonder, as James finishes, "A beautiful gifted person!" Elsa blushes a bit as she changes the subject quickly… "So ummm, what did you get me?"

James smirks a bit knowing she's trying to forget what just happened and goes along with it, "Well I know I won't be coming to Arendelle for a while, so I decided to give you something for contact." She opens the box to see a touch screen phone. She's heard of these phones, but never before had seen one. "It is the one and only Hamada Phone design. It is indestructible and it can withstand the coldest of winters and hottest of summers. It also has voice recognition and face recognition, in laymen's terms it can only be active by you. Go on try it!" Elsa looks at the phone in which recognizes her and asks for her voice. Elsa looks at James who nods and smiles. She says, "Hello?" then the phone activates showing all the apps and everything, until says, "HELLO ELSA J"

James then takes out his phone and punches a few things in which Elsa's phone responds with his name being recognized. "My contact number is the only one. So you and I can always be in contact! I like you Elsa…and I want us to be friends 'til the end! You're an amazing person and I know you hear this a million times, but…. don't give up! There's always light on the other side of the tunnel!" James didn't react in time as Elsa hugs him with tears streaming down her eyes, as they both fall off of the bed!

James soon breaks off the hug as he tries to get up, but Elsa gently holds him down as they lock eyes. James knows those eyes and wants to stop it. Elsa leans down to him as her lips are millimeters apart from his….

"Yo James! You in here Co-"Ted bursts open the door with glassy eyes. James is relieved that his drunken cousin stopped them as the musician and princess quickly got off each other! Ted is too drunk to notice that he is in the Princess's room and thinks his cousin's with a groupie. So he smugly smiles and says, "Sorry man, you have fun!" He leaves.

James soon gets up, while also helping Elsa up, and soon got each other brushing off them. He soon leaves, until he offers his hand out to her. Elsa knows what he's thinking and refuses. James is disappointed and says, "Come on Elsa you can't always stay in here…you can control your powers!" Elsa backs away. James sighs as he understands and leaves before giving a hug to Elsa who jolts in surprise, but then returns it.

"One of these days Elsa…Your gonna have to let it go!" they stayed in that position for a while, until he breaks it off and closes the door leaving, the Princess in a state of disappointment. But knows for sure that James is special like her… in a way he really is charming! As soon as she knows it…that musical melody is playing in her head again.

**Fave, Follow, Review, and Share!**

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**This is Sunhawk001 signing off! ****J**


	7. Ch6 The Recordings

**Wow! This took a lot of energy to finish this chapter! **

**Next one will come out a later date! I don't know when, but keep your eyes peeled.**

Chapter 6- The Recordings

_Elsa stands in a dark empty room. It is cold with walls made of stone. She tries to escape the walls, but it is only an endless cycle. She continues to run, but still stays in the same room. Scared and alone, she crouches down crying as the ice begins to form into shards piercing out of the floor. Soon a familiar voice comes in… "Elsa!" The voice is soothing, gentle. "Elsa, listen to my voice!" The Figure begins to form as the shards melt away. A music melody begins to play again, in which accompanies the figure._

_The figure reveals to be James, standing with a warm smile and dressed in a princely suit that shines of fiery colors. He crouches down and brings his hand out asking, "How do you feel?" Elsa takes his hand and slowly comes up as he pulls her close to him. In which catches her in surprise, "What are you doing?" James soon pulls her head to his chest and strokes it, "Sshhhh. Just listen to my heart." Elsa does as he says and hears his heartbeat. She wants to stay in that position, until she looks up to him, "James I Lo….._

"ELSA!" She wakes up from an intruding voice coming from her 14 years old sister. "It's out! The Charmings' new single!" Anna says with hyper excitement with a squeal of excitement.

It has been a year and a half since the Band's visit to the kingdom. Elsa remembered what James said about letting go. So she surprised everyone when she came down to breakfast where she sat beside Anna who is speechless as much as her parents. She then told them that she needed to stop staying in her room and asked Anna if they could hang out afternoon. Anna was really happy and hugged James in a backbreaking embrace as she thanked him for what he did. He also gave Anna his number, as he also wanted to keep in touch with her.

As of today, The Charmings have brought their new single for their untitled new album, as it is their fourth album and not from mix tapes. They brought out a new single that is a teaser of what the new album is going to bring.

The Girls sat on Elsa's bed, turn on the TV to get onto Youtube, and search for the Charmings' new single. "What is it called Anna?" They search while Anna looks through her message from James and found the song title, "It's called… Under Pressure." They find it with an image of a female silhouette shooting sparks out of her hand on top of a mountain. They play and hear the song; James sings in the high notes as Ted takes the other parts that are low range. Anna starts to dance from the song when Elsa just sits on her bed smiling on the song.

However Anna stops dancing when she notices that Elsa stands still with an enthralled look as James sings in the high notes with his heart out.

Anna grins from this as Elsa notices, "What's with that look?" Anna grins even wider as she begins to snicker replying, "What's with THAT look?" Elsa doesn't know what Anna's saying, until she starts tease, "Elsa and James sitting in a tree." Elsa begins to blush as Anna continues to taunt, "K….I…..S….S….I….N…" she gets close to Elsa's ear as she whispers, "G!" Elsa blushes uncontrollably and throws a pillow at the Hyena Princess, "Sorry Elsa, I'm just teasing you!" Then a knock comes from the door. "Your highness is Princess Anna with you?" it is Kai, behind the door. Anna replies, "Yes I am in her room!"

"Then are you changed because you two have to get ready for breakfast!" Anna and Elsa notice that they're still in their nightgowns and both separate, as they get ready.

Elsa goes to the bathhouse as she sits in the steaming pool relaxing. Soon the piano melody starts to play in her head, she begins to get annoyed from it as it keeps coming when she thinks of the dream she had of James. Or for that matter anything that is about James. She still remembers what dream James asked her, _"Tell me how I make you feel?"_ She shakes her head as she takes a deep breath, 'he's a friend, just a friend! But what if he likes me too?' The song then comes back to her head, "STOP!" she exclaims as ice comes out of her hands. She lost control again and begins to use the mantra, 'Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show!' She finishes her bath and changes to her dress.

At the breakfast table, King Agnar notices that Elsa is a bit off today in which Anna notices as well. "Elsa…are you alright? Is something the matter?" Elsa breaks out of her thought, "Hmmm? Oh yes it's just…. I have been hearing music in my head. And I don't know what to do with it!" King Agnar smirks as wipes his face and drinks his coffee. "Well that's maybe something you should talk to James about!"

Elsa looks down, as she is a little embarrassed about talking about it to James, "I think he might be busy with the whole recording and writing songs for the album thing!" King Agnar then gets up from his table as she walks towards his daughters, "He won't… for he and the rest of the band are coming over!" Elsa and Anna's faces light up in an instant. The band coming over…again! What would they be doing here?

For two weeks they have waited as Elsa kept on messaging James about the reasons:

Elsa- so why are you coming over?

James- Well there has been rumors that the band can't survive without Ted and me. So we decided to take time to write songs and record. Also we need some space from all the bull that's happening from the News, so we asked King Agdar if it's okay to record in the ballroom. Since the castle is pretty isolated from anyone, there'll be no interruptions!

Elsa- Oh… makes sense, but why not the studio's recording rooms?

James- You didn't hear did you?

Elsa- Hear about what?

James- …..Our record producer has been accused of sexual assault!

James- That's why we need to be somewhere that doesn't have a lot of news publicity.

Elsa- Oh My God!

Elsa- I'm sorry to hear that.

James- It's okay, the record producer was an asshole!

Elsa- I'll bet he was.

James- Well gotta get ready…

James- Oh before I go! Your father told me something about you hearing music in you head and wants to get it out. I'll help you out; it'll be good for you and perhaps Anna!

Elsa- Thank you.

James- No prob. Anyways gotta go, laters.

Elsa- See you when you get here!

James- I will ;).

Elsa- J

Elsa puts down her phone and sits on her bed as she listens to the sounds of her song, now determined with James' help to get the song out of her head. She begins to hear other instruments inside and fantasizes James dancing in a Dark Golden shirt and Black jeans with a loose white belt and Black fedora.

DAY 1-

Elsa sees a group of castle staffs putting up the mics and recording equipment into the ball room as she goes outside to meet James and the band. As she enters the room her heart flutters as she hears the familiar voice coming in the room, "Anna, you haven't changed one bit!"

Anna was already in the room when she hugged James in an amount of embrace. "Oh yeah? I am a bit taller than usual!" James smiles when Zach replies jokingly, "To what, 2 centimeters?" Anna punches Zack on the arm in which everyone gets a laugh out of, "She may be a princess, but she sure punches like a Knight!" James says, until turning his head to see Elsa in front of the door.

Elsa runs and hugs him in which he welcomes. As she holds him she takes in his warm loving feel as she enjoys the feeling of compassion and heartfelt care. She soon releases as she looks at James who hasn't changed anything except perhaps his beard which is shaven off and his hair trimmed to a medium length, but still long.

As James takes his luggage, he notices everyone including Anna are smirking, "Alright guys….What!?" James says in annoyance.

"Oh nothing….Lover Boy." Zach says with his eyebrows lifting up and down. James sighs as he ignores them and starts taking his stuff into his room. "Today's travel was pretty rough! I need to get some rest!" The band soon joins, as they too are tired of the voyage. There they take their old rooms, but James's room is changed to be close to Elsa's room.

DAY 2-

Elsa walks as she notices James is walking to his room with Kai and two other guards taking a upright piano into his room. This makes her curious as she investigates. She gets behind the door and peaks to see the two guards rolling the piano in the position.

"Right over here guys!" The guards put the piano close to the window. He shakes each of their hands and gives one of them an autograph. "Thanks for all of your help, Kai!" Kai bows his head, "No problem!" He leaves as Elsa moves away to not be seen, but is soon caught, with James calls from his room.

"You can come in now Elsa!" The Snow princess walks into the room as she sees his room. It is smaller than his last room where there's only a queen size bed and a desk. With the piano now in the room it has been much more smaller. James sits on the bed and gestures for Elsa to sit next to him.

He leans down with his arms resting on his legs and looks into Elsa eyes, "Now tell me about this song you hear?"

Elsa is caught off guard, but she quickly brings up the answer, "It just came to me when I was-" she sighs as she has to bring it up, "It just came to me when I saw you performing!" James looks at her with interest as she continues, "But at the same time it was the memoy of what happened to my sister." She explains about how she got hit in the head with her ice during one of their late night fun, being told by the trolls about her magic, and is the reason the castle gates are closed off by the public.

James's eyes are mesmerized by her story, about the pain and how she now is happy that she and Anna are now hanging out more and enjoying each other's company. Then James goes back to Elsa's talk about him, "Wow….but now I would like you to tell me How I make you feel?"

Elsa takes a deep breath and looks at him; scooting a bit closer to him, "It's just… how you made me feel! It was how you moved, performed, and approached! I just wish I could be that inspiring! I just want to have that kind of energy when I'm Queen…The confidence!"

James soon gets up and walks to the piano with Elsa's eyes following him. He sits on the bench until patting the seat for her to come. She does it and soon listens, "One thing I learned when I have a song stuck in my head is to play it, until it sounds exactly how it does in your head. You play the melody over and over, until it sounds as it does in your head!" Elsa is scared about this for she never played the piano, until James put a hand on her shoulder. The feeling of his hands calms her down.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'll write the music when you have it down!" James says with a comforting smile.

Elsa takes a deep breath and plays the piano, until getting it down.

DAY 5…

For Days the band have been working hard on the writing process of their songs. Since the band have been perfecting and experimenting new sound in their music most of it is done.

James if he had spare time from writing songs, would work with Elsa for two hours on her's, and two hours with Anna. Anna's song was done after half a day because it being just a simple love duet song, everyone likes the song that they want to record it. As for James's session with Elsa is still in the works and they both have been working hard to get the song on paper.

Over an hour of playing the piano, Elsa finally got it down and started to play the music fully. James begins writing the song notes with a smile on his face. Then, out of nowhere Elsa began to sing,

_"__Mama just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now he's dead."_ James is amazed of what he's hearing. He quickly writes down the lyrics as Elsa unstoppably continues; _"Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave all of you behind and face the truth! Mama, ooooh, I don't want to die. I sometimes wish I never been born at all!"_ but she stops.

She looks at the dumbfounded musician with a smile on her face, "W-why did you stop? That was amazing, Elsa! I've never heard someone sing perfect lyrics out of nowhere! We have to keep going!"

Elsa then ungloves her hands and takes James's hands. She closes her eyes just to feel his warmth and looks at him, "I want you to record it!"

"W-wait me!? You want me to record the song?" Elsa nods. "And you want to sing this song?" Elsa shakes her head.

Elsa says, "I feel like this is more of your speed…I don't really see myself singing it." James nods in understanding as he has been in that situation before, "Alright I'll sing the song, but first let's finish the lyrics."

As they continued, James butted in with something interesting, "What if we put in Galileo?"

Day 15-

The Band begins recording with Kai and a faithful friend of the band's,Pete, to handle the recording portion including Rick helping out. Anna and Elsa come into the ballroom to see the performance happening and how recording a song is like.

They start off with a song that both Zach and Brad wrote together:

"Alright Easy Lover. Take three." Pete says as he plays the tapes. As they play, Elsa's heart begins to beat with the music as she hears not James, but Zach and Brad singing. Brad's vocal range is high, but not as high as James's, while Zach's is the same range as Ted's.

It is understandable of why the band wanted to work separate projects, since the news saying that James is the key of the band's success. James and the other felt discussed from the news and look upon the band they want to give it their all.

As time went…the Band continued on their project, Ted's songs are instrumental that shows his skills as not just a guitarist, but a composer as well. Ted has always been a lover of the sound of Music and wrote songs just for the band to perform without their voices. Each to do their own improvised solos on the spot. As Harry's songs were about the world and politics. Sometimes his songs were Edgy, but are for the little people to feel a need in this world; which the Arendelle royal family respects. Zach's is about lovers and heartbreaks. Ever since Zach and Brad had fought over a girl, James was fed up that he made them to write a song together about the girl in which opened their eyes. And since then Zach wrote another song about a girl he cared a lot of. Brad only wrote one song, had James sing it because he has the energy, and wants the audience to participate and be part of the song. James all the while, wrote two songs in which was about the pressure in life and the other on no matter what happens you'll keep on going!

All the while Anna and Elsa are amazed with the recording sessions.

For 6 DAYS

They have gotten all the band members's songs recorded and perfected. As for Elsa and Anna they're always excited to see how it is done, but Anna on the other is more excited than Elsa is because today is the day that the sisters get to listen to their song recorded.

The band tunes their instruments as Ted instead switches his electric guitar to an Acoustic guitar. Meanwhile Pete comes in late as he carries a tape with him, running, "Hey James the recording is finally here!" James looks up from his post after setting up two music stands, mics, and headphones. He sees the tape and quickly comes over and puts it in the sound station and plays the recording. "PERFECT! Okay Anna you ready?"

Anna gets up really quickly as she dashes to her post.

The two sisters were given a briefing about their alias's hidden with fake names as songwriters and singers. Anna went with the name Isabelle Monroe, while Elsa went with Melissa Jones.

Anna takes a deep breath as she listens to James how it's going down and what to do, "Alright have you been warming up and practice?"

Anna just looks at him with confidence, "Like you have to ask!"

Pete goes to the sound panel and readies the tapes, "Okay, Love is an Open Door Take One"

(Love is an Open Door-Kristen Bell and Santino Fontana)

Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

I love crazy!

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you_

I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_But with you_

_But with you_

_I found my place  
__I see your face_

**_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_**

**_Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!_**

_With you!__  
With you!  
__With you!__  
With you!_

**_Love is an open door_**

_I mean it's crazy  
_What?

_We finish each other's  
__Sandwiches!_

That's what I was gonna say!

_I've never met someone_

**_Who thinks so much like me!  
_****Jinx! Jinx again!****_  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation_**

_You  
__And I__  
Were  
__Just_

**_Meant to be!_**

_Say goodbye__  
Say goodbye_

**_To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!_**

**_Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!_**

**_With you!  
With you!  
With you!  
With you!_**

**_Love is an open door_**

After six to seven takes of the song, it was done and everyone had a blast. Anna sits back down with sweat over her face, "Wow who would've thought singing can make you tired and sweaty!" Elsa chuckles a bit of seeing her sister lying on the chair like she's been working out non-stop.

Now it is Elsa's song to be played, in which James would sing however he asked her to play the piano parts for at least something that she plays is her's. She takes deep breaths as she walks over to James and the piano. She sits down with a huge weight on her shoulders, but it is taken off with James's hands touching her's. He gives her a smile of comfort, "Everything's fine, just perform from the heart."

As the playback is played, she closes her eyes and begins to play piano on the time she believes is right.

(Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen)

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead_

_Mama life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama OOooooh Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

Later in creating the song, Elsa notices that James takes out a guitar, a guitar she's never seen before. It is a Vox Teardrop guitar with a Ruby Red gloss over it. Which surprises her is James is handling it very gently, "Is the guitar really special to you?" James smiles with solemn with his eyes falling to sadness, "Yes, this was my father's and this song is very special." Elsa begins to notice the eyes he carries. The eyes that he wore when he sang I'll be there.

James carries the guitar towards Ted, "So it deserves to have a special guitar to play it."

He gives it to Ted who begins to play the guitar like nobodies business and as always he brings a beautiful sound. However the guitar astonishes Elsa because of how the sound is played from it. It kept on moving her, until it was stopped. She wishes she could hear more from that guitar.

Next, James starts singing Galileo in which he wants it to be higher. Pete and the others are beginning to feel annoyed each time they have to do a take, "It needs to be higher!" Peter rolls his eyes, "Any higher than the dogs will hear you!" He jokes about, but James retaliates, "Then let 'em hear it!" They continued on and on in which Elsa and Anna begin to comment, "How many Galileos does he want?" and "Who even is this Galileo?" The sisters and the band laugh at that remark, until James says, "Okay I got it!"

Next is the chorus in where James wants everyone including Elsa and Anna to sing for the back up vocals. Elsa is a bit scared, but she soon takes control as they begin to sing:

**_He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity_**

_(Easy come easy go will you let me go)_

**_Bismillah, no we will not let you go, _****_let him go_****_  
Bismillah, we will not let you go,_** **_let him go_**

******_Bismillah, we will not let you go_****_, let me go_**  
**_(Will not let you go) _****_let me go_******_(never, never__** let you go) let me go **__(never let me go)_  
**_Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no_**_  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, __**mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me**_

Anna sang the highest part of the note as everyone sang their hardest, until falling onto the soundproof walls. Everyone's having a good time as they laugh with a lot of smiles and enjoyment. This has been the most fun for the sisters and everyone in the band.

Later at night, they introduced the songs that Elsa and Anna in the living room with Bill, Rick, Agdar, Idun, Kai, and Gerda to listen:

_Nothing really matters, anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters…. nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway the wind blows_

James sitting on the opposite couch with Elsa beside him throws his finger down as the gong hits, cuing the song to end. Everyone in the room applauded and cheered for the song with Agdar and Idun astonished at this new song, in which Agdar replies, "Now that is a hit single!" James smiles as he looks at Elsa and she looks at him as well, in which they look back at her parents, "Yes…yes it is!"

Five Months later…

The Band had finally finished and Brad, Zack, Ted, and Harry return home. However James decides to stay for a while because he wants to relax and hang with Elsa and Anna for a while. Both girls got a chance to themselves to be with him solo. Anna and James talk about their favorite things and having fun with Elsa who's studying about ruling a kingdom.

One night during a thunderstorm with the fireplace roaring, James and the royal family are sitting around with drinks and Hot Chocolate. James sits with his face holding a guilty look on his face, Agdar notices this, "James…. Is there something you want to talk about?"

James sighs, "This morning I was offered a two album record deal from Abbey Road Studios. I…don't know what to do in this kinda thing. A part of me wants to take, but the other part doesn't."

James looks up at Agdar as if to say, 'give me advice', "What should I do?"

King Agdar thinks about this and soon gives him an answer, "What I can tell you is this, When I was a young King there was a harsh blizzard that was happening and we needed more wood and coal for fire and warmth. So I was given two options, Trade with Weselton who'll offer us not just warmth for the winters, but also livestock, or the Southern Isles who'll give us wood and coal, but I'll have to wed the princess in order to take the deal."

James had heard of those countries: Weselton is notorious for their harsh Witch trials and superstitions, but their trades have always made them one of the wealthiest of kingdoms. As for the Southern Isles, They're a small kingdom located close to Germany and Denmark and are notorious to be known to have a large army for such a small kingdom.

"So I'm guessing you went for Weselton?"

"Yes, don't get me wrong when I first met the princess she was kind and beautiful, but I have to think about me people first and with extra livestock it can help us even more in the winter."

James smiles as he thinks of this, "I see where your getting at ….thanks Agdar!"

"You're welcome. And besides if I wed the Princess, I wouldn't have met my beloved Idun!" The two royals look at eachother with lovey dovey eyes in which Elsa and Anna give grossed out look. James laughs at this as he walks over to the fireplace to feed it more wood.

He changes the subject as he picks the burning amber, "So Idun, I hear you two plan on going to Corona in two months right?"

Idun looks up with a smile on her face, "Why yes! We're invited to my niece's Wedding. "

"Wedding, huh I wasn't told about a wedding!" James says as he then sits next to Elsa.

Everyone in the room is caught off guard when he said that, "Wait your invited as well?" James smirks, "Well technically the Charmings are invited to Corona for a gig, It's on the same day I believe!"

Everyone is all dumbfounded that James never said anything about it. "I just got the notice two hours ago. Also I wanted to ask if it's okay that the band and I join you two on your trip. It'll be easier to travel!"

King Agdar thinks for a moment and then nods his head in agreement to the request. James soon picks up his phone and texted everyone in the band and Rick about the details. Soon Agdar and Idun brought up something to James, "Tell me James we know everything about you and your band, but we never got a chance to know about your parents!"

In an instant James doesn't says anything he stands there with sorrow as if seeing a traumatizing act happens just right in front of him. His hands start shaking and his heart beating hard. Elsa puts a hand on his shoulder with a concern look. James looks up at her and puts his hand on her gloved hand, "They were my inspiration, my role models, my only family!" tears begin to fall down his cheek, "I'm autistic and it's not really easy to get through life when you're a target for bullies to beat…. But no matter what happened, my mom would always cheer me up and my dad would motivate me to keep fighting and survive." He wipes his tears away, "I never stopped fighting and never stopped moving forward! But ever since they died I still keep on going. For I must go on… No matter what happens."

Agdar looks at the boy with sympathy and understanding. In that moment Agdar went up to him and said, "If it makes you anything happier. I do consider you as a member of our family!" those words made James look at the others in the room who nod in agreement. As the rainfalls hard and the lightning flashes with the brightest of light, James and the royal family group hugged together as the fire still roars.

Two months later, the band had arrived as they prepare to get on the ship.

Anna gives her parents a hug; as they walk out to the main hall, "See you in two weeks." James then comes behind them with his luggage smiling, "Hey you can't forget about me!" Anna gives him a hug as well.

They get inside the main hall where they see Elsa who is scared. They all look at the princess in which James notices something's wrong, "Elsa…. what's the matter?"

Elsa looks up in sadness, "Do you really have to go?"

The three give her a comforting smile when Agdar says, "You'll be fine, Elsa. "

The King and Queen leave as James stays a while as he puts one of his hands on her shoulder and the other hand to lift her chin up, "It's going to be okay, remember I have my phone with me. If you feel like something bad is happening call me…I'll be there!" Elsa quickly hugs him, in which he obliges. She holds him tight as she feels that something is truly going to happen.

But soon James loosens up to leave, but Elsa held on, as she looks up to her friend's eyes, "Please, promise me you'll call me tomorrow?"

Elsa and Anna later stand at the seaport balcony looking at the ship sailing off, until they notice a dark storm cloud heading in their direction.

**Fave, Follow, Review, and Share! This is Sunhawk001 Signing off!**


	8. Ch7 Months of Grief and Love

**Alright here is the 7****th**** Chapter….**

**I just wanna tell you that I'm going to take a break after the 8****th**** chapter. It doesn't mean I'm stopping, I'm just taking a breather…. So anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 7- The Months of Grief and Love

The next day, Elsa is asleep dreaming of James and his touch. She always enjoyed James's warmth and his smile. But then she awakes from a rapid knock on her door. The drowsy princess looks at the clock and sees it is 3:45 in the morning.

She groans as she answers, "Who is it?"

Elsa hears a familiar voice that is filled with whimpers, "It's me Elsa, let me in!" She does as her sister asks of her, while putting on her robe. She opens the door to see Anna with tears falling down her face as she hugs Elsa as she tries to bring out the words through her sobs. "Elsa…..our parents….. the ship… the storm!" Elsa tries to comprehend, until realizing what she was saying, 'Our parents died in sea!'

Elsa, in shock hearing the news, can't hold back the tears as she hugs her sister tight as they both cry. Ted soon appears from the halls with his arm wrapped in bandage, his eyes looks as if he's only slept four hours, but it is clear that he is distraught. Elsa lets go of Anna as she looks at Ted in the eyes, "Where's James?" Ted looks at Anna, as she also wants to know where he is. He gestures for them to follow him as he has a car already waiting for them.

Elsa has never been out of the castle walls, but if it is to see James she'll do what has to be done. Even though for months she kept her mind off of the fact that she's in love with him, her body and mind ignores the denial as butterflies in her stomach go wild. He heart pounding to hope that James at least survived! Her anxiety gets to her as she then notice little ice particle coming off her hands. She quickly put the gloves on her hand and chanted the matra in her head, 'conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel!' She closes her eyes and continued saying her matra in her head as the car drove, with Anna looking out at the night also hoping that James is okay, and Ted looking down with a heavy heart.

The car stops at the Arendelle St. John infirmary where Elsa and Anna give a look of fear of what is to come. They go through the halls when they soon see James in the hospital bed unconscious. He is being look over by doctors; his right arm is in bad shape as it is covered in burn marks and a large hole on his shoulder. Elsa again tries to hold the tears while her hand covers her mouth to not let out a loud hollering cry. Anna is in the same shock as she holds Elsa to stay up, as wells as even trying to hold back her tears.

Ted soon explains while sitting on a waiting room chair with a cup of coffee, "It was storming pretty bad and the ship was taking in too much water, so we had to get into the lifeboats. However, as James and your parents were getting on, a mast broke was falling towards them. Zach in a split second sacrificed his life to save them, but a rope was holding both your parents down with the ship. James was going to save them, but they stopped him because of the large wave coming towards them."

Elsa's heart just stopped from hearing James trying to save them despite the situation! Ted continued, "When the wave crashed and capsized the ship, James was put on the lifeboat by your parents. He tried to go back into the sea, but they-they" Tears begin to fall on his cheek, "They already went under water!" Ted breaks down as Anna and Elsa's eyes start to water, "James…tried to go back into the water to save them, but a lightning struck his arm and in a coma!"

Elsa looks over at James, she wanted to go over and wake him up, but she can't. After a few minutes of waiting for the results the while asks in a frantic panic, "How is he?" The doctor sighs as he takes off his mask, "The good news he's alive!" Soon the doctor turn to look at the arm behind the window, "But I'm afraid his arm is in no longer useful, the lightning strike shut off his nervous systems! We're going to have to amputate it." Everyone is in shock hearing this; Ted tried to reason with the doctor, "Is there anyway we can get the nerves backed up?" The dock looked down with a solemn shaking head, "I'm afraid not, it would take a miracle to get his arm back in health!" Elsa looks at James and then the doctor, "Is he in any shape to be transferred to a different hospital?" The doctor looks at her for a moment of curiosity.

"Why?" She looks over to James and then the doctor, "Because I want my friend to be somewhere that won't be called in any media attention! Plus my father knows the best surgeon to take care of him!" The doctor looks around nervous, not wanting to anger the princess, "I wouldn't allow this, but… as you wish your majesty!" He sighs in defeat. Anna on the other hand is curious, "What surgeon does dad know?" Elsa looks at her sister than at her hands with the eyes of determination, "A good one!"

Hours later, James is being hauled by Royal guards and fellow hospital nurses to the infirmary part of the Castle, where Elsa, Anna, and other band members can visit. It didn't take long 'til it got the attention of the media to know about the death of Zach and the royal family's death. Bill soon visited to see that his nephew is in a state of coma and his temperature is burning him up.

All the while, Elsa began searching in the library for the map that her father had in order to find the Rock Trolls. Elsa begins to lose patients, "Come on where are you? I know you're here somewhere!" Soon she found the book and the map inside of the pages. In a split second, she dashed out of the library, asks Ted to join her, and take James on horseback out of the kingdom. Elsa never left the castle walls, since the accident, but if it's to save her friend that she will do whatever it takes.

Minutes later, Elsa and Ted are in the Mountain forest. Ted is skeptic a bit while Elsa keeps on yelling out her distress, "Please I need help… it's my friend he's very sick!" Soon boulders begin to roll and reveal to be Trolls. Ted stands there speechless and shocked when seeing these…trolls. Soon Grandpabbie looks over to Elsa and bows, "Your Majesty!" He soon sees James and comes over to him. He motions Ted to bring him down, who is still in shock of knowing trolls exist. He brings James down and lays him on a bed of moss.

Grandpabbie, examines James's arm and sees the damage, "Yes…the arm is indeed destroyed, but I can fix it. I recommend a healing crystal to heal the wounds, but it'll take sometime to be amended." Elsa nods in understanding, "Do what you must!"

Grandpabbie and other trolls bring in a glowing green crystal where they begin to put their hands together to strengthen the crystal's power. The crystal glows brighter than it was, and soon turned into a dark sap green. Grandpabbie then took the crystal and prepared to put it inside James's wound, but he looked at Ted and Elsa, "You two may want to stand back…this healing magic is far powerful!" The two heed his words and stepped back a bit. Grandpabbie in one swift motion, stabbed the crystal into the hole! The crystal begin to glow in a fiery green in which James begins to scream and yell in pain. He struggles, but the Trolls hold him down to not unbalance out the energy flowing in his arm.

After ten seconds, of yelling and crying from James he returns back to his comatose state. The trolls release him as Elsa looks over at James who is now sound asleep. Ted and Elsa smile at the efforts, but soon notice something as James is sweating profoundly horrid, his temperature is not brought down. Grandpabbie notice this and explains, "The healing crystal only heals the injuries and loss of limbs, the temperature I'm afraid is going to have to be done, by nature." Elsa and Ted look at each other, as they know what that means… he has to go back to bed. Ted picks up James to place him on the horse as Elsa gets on her horse. She looks over at the trolls and Grandpabbie giving them a thankful bow, "Thank you for saving him!" Grandpabbie and the others bowed, "Anytime Princess!" As they ride off, Buldah comes over to Pabbie, "You knew the boy is thawing her heart!" Pabbie smiles, as he knows the future, "Yes Yes I did!"

Ted and Elsa return to the palace and put James in bed with a Cold blanket. Elsa then turns to a shocked Ted and asks him a favor, "Ted, I know you have questions, but please understand this is one secret that must be kept! Promise me you won't tell anyone about this!" Ted nods in understanding, "You have my word Elsa!" Ted retires to his room as Elsa looks over James.

Elsa begins to tear up as ice travels from her feet to cover the room and with flurries falling. She ignores it as she takes off her gloves and plays with James's hair and rubbing his forehead, "James, I wish you can hear me! People are saying to have courage, but I can't." She looks around to see the room covered in ice, "I'm losing control again! I can't hold these feelings anymore, what am I going to do James? Please come back, help me!" Tears start streaming down her cheek as she hugs James's body and says the one thing that she lied to herself for so long, "I love you!" she finally admits it. For the longest time she tries to hide it, deny it even, but she can't hold it off anymore.

Without thinking and without any remorse she kisses him on the lips. She stays in that position for 30 seconds letting the feel of his lips touch hers. Not noticing, that her ice magic seeps from her lips into his body where the temperature begins to balance him out. She parts her lips from his as she lays her head on his chest and drift into sleep.

The next morning a warm hand touches Elsa's back, making her jolt awake to see the hand, she follows where the arm which it belongs to James! "E-Elsa? W-where am I?" she smiles as she hugs him, but jerks away when he screams in pain. He looks over to the arm and begins to go frantic, "What happened to my arm!?" He gets up in a panic, but Elsa puts him down gently back in bed.

She calms the exclaimed boy as she rubs his head, "Shhh ssshhhh! Easy, easy, It's okay, your back in Arendelle!" Anna then comes in to see James wide awake, but still frantic. She stops and quickly gets the doctor.

Minutes later, the doctor looks over the arm and shoulder with amazement of him begin back on his feet. "Amazing! I must know this surgeon and give him my congrats!" The doctor soon did some tests with him. All the while everyone is in the halls waiting for results. The doctor leaves as he allows the friends and family to see him. everyone started rolling in: Elsa, Anna, Ted, Brad, Harry, Uncle Bill, Kai, Gerda, Pete, and Rick. All of them giving him pats on the back, laughs, and smiles. However they tell him what happened and how he got struck by lightning! James gives a smile at everyone, but as he turns his head to Elsa looking at him….he looked away.

Elsa is stung at this and wonders what did she do that was hurtful, was it the kiss? Was it her love confession? She doesn't know, but she had to let it go for now! Ted and Bill notice Elsa's reaction and knows why.

Soon the doctor comes in with the X-rays, as everyone's breath stops, "The good news is your fever is gone and you 'll be back on your feet tomorrow and your arm is functional, but…"

James looks at the doctor with concern, "But what?"

"But I want you to not do anything with your arm for three weeks! I want you to rest and relax and also to give the nerves sometime to adjust. " James understands as he lies back down and looks up at the band and friends, "Soon we're going to have a band meeting, but for now I need some exercise!"

James begins to get out of the bed, but as he lifted his legs, he tumbles. However Elsa and Ted quickly support him up as Kai quickly gives him a cane. A look of guilt is written all over James's face. Elsa and Anna see this and draw concern. Kai on the other hand looks over to Ted who wants some answers. James stays quiet as he begins to walk, but soon turns, "Elsa….Anna?" The sisters look at him, "Would mind accompany me to the garden?" Without hesitation the sisters walk with James. Ted and Bill look over Kai who's very concerned, Ted spoke, "I'm guessing you want some answers." Kai and Gerda give them a nod as Bill and Ted takes them over somewhere private they can talk…

At the gardens James walks around admiring the flowers, until stumbling upon a beautiful Sapphire flower, which he gives one to Elsa, and a Burnt orange flower to Anna. After a few minutes of walking around admiring the beauty and the fresh air, he sits down on a stone bench by the pond, where he welcomes the sisters to join. He looks down at the water as it sways and moves, with the fishes swimming and ducklings playing. He breathes in as he looks out of the world where the cool wind and sun shining with autumn leaves being a beauty in his eyes, "You know when I was in Japan, I sat in a peaceful zen garden kinda like this one! Where the Koi fish swam and played!" Elsa and Anna look up to see James looks at the pond with the memories flooding in, "But soon an Orange and Purple Koi was swimming in front of me. For thirty minutes straight it kept on swimming beside me. Even when I was walking on the edge of the pond, it followed me!" He looks at the sisters; who're wondering what he's going with the story, "Koi fish in Japan represent rebirth courage and prosperity! While purple represent Royalty and Orange Love and Happiness; with denotation of civilization and knowledge."

The sisters begin to grow curious on what he's saying, Anna leans closer to James, "What are you going with this?" He looks down as he begins to explain, he takes a deep breath as he closes his eyes for a minute and looks up, "I know what it's like to lose loved ones. My parents were killed when I was turning 10." Elsa and Anna are stunned at what he's saying, "I was in deep depression, I stayed in my room never allowing anyone to come and talk to me! But soon Uncle Bill and Ted stayed with me, they never gave up on me. They soon began to help me by giving me harmonica lessons and on my 14th birthday they gave me a archtop acoustic guitar. Very old, but sounded and looked new!"

Anna and Elsa soon realize what he's going with this, "Ever since in Japan, I got a tattoo of the Koi Fish and kept it with me ever since." James pulls down his shirt to show a large Orange and Purple Koi Fish on his back. He gives a smile to the sisters with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to be with you guys no matter what. I'll always be with you, I promise on my life. If anything happens…please call me." He gets up, unitl falls onto his knees where Elsa and Anna in concern go to him and lift him, "I'll be there! No matter where you are I'll be there." He cries as both sisters hug him in which he returns.

In the months that have past, the funeral is held with the family and friends coming to give their condolences. Zach is given a memorial with his bass guitar displayed in the Crocus Music Hall, as a gesture of honor. Zach's family were sad in hearing the news, but are told that his songs will be remembered where the band will play in tribute to him.

The next day, the band comes together with Rick, Bill, and Pete in the same room. James comes in with pajama pants and a white t-shirt, with a shoulder and arm sling. He walks with Anna supporting him into the room as she sits by his side. What's odd to the band is why Elsa's not with him.

Ted speaks up, "Why isn't Elsa with you?" James just looks up, "She has to prepare for her Coronation." Ted raises an brow, "But that's three years from now!" James just shrugs, "She also has to learn about the kingdom and what needs to be done. Trust me, I've seen what she has to know!" He changes the subject back to the meeting, "So the album, Frozen is about to come out in two weeks time…. And we're about to start the gig!"

James looks at the band, "I believe without Zach, without everyone else we cannot go on!" Everyone knows what he's thinking, "With a heavy heart, I believe it's time for the band to split up! I know we all don't want to have it that way, but without any of us…with our own charm that makes the band what we are…we cannot go on!"

Rick and Pete stand up with their voices roaring with protest, "But this is unacceptable!" Rick says, "I understand your grief, but you just need a new Bassist! This band doesn't have to end because of one band member's death!" Pete stands up, "I agree. Metallica, ACDC, E-street. These bands had members die during or after touring and they still kept on going with a new member!" but soon Harry spoke up, "I disagree!"

He stands up with his head held up high, "James is right! Each of us has a unique skill that makes us charming. If we put in a different charm, it's not going to feel the same." Brad soon stood up, "I second that. It hurts to say, but if any of us died we would've thought of the same thing! But what are we going to do?" Anna all the while is amazed at the band members who're going with the break up, but soon looks over to Ted who hasn't said a word about this whole ordeal. He then stood up to give his thoughts that'll be the final verdict, he looks over to James with a smile on his face "Wherever you go James, I'm coming with! It's never fun to write songs with anyone except you!"

James then stood up, "Then it's settled. We'll play our final performance in Corona!" Everyone nods their head in agreement, until they begin to make plans. But soon Brad still has one answer, "But what are you going to do?"

James stands up, rejecting Anna's help, "I have been given a record deal from Abbey Road Studios…. and I know Harry, that you want to go on a career in Politics! I talked to Uncle Bill and he's happy to take you under his wing. But Brad, Ted if I'm going solo, I would love it if you two join me! "

They all look at each other, then to James, "Harry you have Ideas and courage that the people of our country would strive and support you on... Brad you have the best music sounds I've heard in years and would love it if you joined me. And Ted …for the life of me, I don't see why not having you as my personal Producer and song writing partner!"

Everyone smiled as Harry says with a confidence, "You're a legend James!" James nods, "Yes we're all legends!" And the four members hug as if this is their last time they'll see each other!

For the next two days…

The band gives a public announcement as they also will be giving a farewell concert. Pete agreed to join the band as a substitute guitarist for James's parts, as the arm is still wonky. But one thing is a bit of a problem that Harry brings up, "Hey James who's going to play bass?" James thinks for a minute, until remembers someone in his past! "Hey Ted do you keep Patrick in touch?"

Ted thinks for a minute and sees where he's going with this, "Yep sure do!" Everyone looks at him in confusion, where Bill steps in for a moment, "He used to be Ted and James's guitar teacher."

In weeks of preparations: The band worked hard as they played hard and performing. As of Elsa she has been in her room studying and learning about ruling a kingdom and what needs to be focused on in her kingdom. Even though James and Anna come by to see if she wants to take a break she never hesitated with her sister, but for James it is something else. Ever since the kiss, she never wanted to see James in fear of kissing him again and knowing that their relationship will not be okay in the public.

James is hurt of Elsa being cold to him, feeling that there's something she's hiding. He decided to write a song that will help in the long run and got to work. He kept on working and working with his guitar in hand, even though his nerves are still out of whack he kept on going. Soon another song came to him and worked on that as well. Then another one and another, where kept on going, without knowing the sun is setting.

All the while Elsa, who decided to leave her room for a break, stumbles upon James writing the songs. Hearing James playing has always kept her in a state tranquility, but soon she hears James grunt in frustration pain, "Aaaargh!" He drops his right arm as he picks up the pencil and writing down the lyrics, "This'll have to do for now!" He gets up and soon has the song he wanted, he plays the guitar with the best of his ability as he sang:

(Dear Prudence- The Beatles)

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes  
Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies  
The wind is low, the birds will sing  
That you are part of everything  
Dear Prudence, won't you open up your eyes?_

Elsa begin to tear up as James is playing in a way that Elsa can hear him. But she knows she's not closing off the world, it was he. But he's hurt from it, and she in return feels guilty!

_Look around, round (round, round, round)  
(Round, round, round, round, round)  
Look around, round, round (round, round)  
(Round, round, round, round, round)  
Look around_

_Dear Prudence, let me see you smile  
Dear Prudence, like a little child  
The clouds will be a daisy chain  
So let me see you smile again  
Dear Prudence, won't you let me see you smile?_

James plays the guitar harder ignoring the pain in his arm.

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day  
The sun is up, the sky is blue  
It's beautiful and so are you  
Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play?_

James plays the final notes on the guitar as he pants heavily. He turns off his phone in recording the song with a shaky hand and turns to the door, "Did you like it Elsa?"

Elsa in fear of being notice, dashes out but soon trips and hurts herself. James comes over to her side. He can see that Elsa scraped her knee pretty bad and helps her up. As soon as he touched her hand, she jerks away. James feels betrayed from this happening, "Why are you pushing me away!?"

She looks down guilty, she promised him that she wouldn't lock herself away anymore and be a better person, but her love for him is what's making it hurt the most, "Please just leave me!"

James just stares at her intently as he forces her to look at him. She stares at his eyes that are burning with determination and at the same time pain, "No! I told you I've been in that situation and I won't let you go through it too! I may not know what's going on, but you have to tell me what's wrong!?" He lowers his head as he begins to feel a lump in his throat, "I don't want our friendship to be over! Please, I don't want to lose you! I care about you, Anna cares, Kai, Gerda, Uncle Bill. We ALL CARE ABOUT YOU!" Elsa just stands there as James shows her his eyes. The eyes of, as Elsa call it, the vulnerable one. He continued on his ramble, "I don't want you to isolate yourself, I want you to be free and having fun! I said I'll be there for you, so please let me be your guidance, let me help you!"

She can't hold in her tears as she begins to cry and James pulls her into a hug, in which she pulls back a bit, but James is stronger. Both held onto each other as their body temperature begin to collide. James soon begins to have this nagging feeling in his heart, as Elsa held him closer to him and looking at him with the same eyes that she gave when after the first Arendelle performance. It didn't take long until he hears Elsa's heartbeat with the same rhythm as his. James doesn't know why, but he can't put his finger on it. It was as if Elsa loves him, but then his heart begins to warm up when meeting Elsa's eyes, 'Why am I okay with Elsa being in love with me?'

It didn't take long however, as they notice another person standing behind them. They look and see Anna standing there sad after hearing James's ramble to Elsa. James breaks a bit free as he offers her to join the hug. All three hugged each other and stayed that way until they start to go back to bed.

Since Elsa was a bit more tired than the others, James took her to her room. Until a tug on his shirt makes him turn to see Elsa looking up with a sad expression, "Please sleep with me tonight! I don't want to be left alone!" James hesitated a bit, until he agreed.

Elsa scooted a bit over as James lies in her bed and under the covers. He soon turns his back to look at the ceiling as he remembers something," Y'know Elsa, when Aurora Borealis passed by here it reminded me of you and Anna." She looks at him, as he puts his left hand over his head, "Anna told me the story of how she would say the sky's awake and that's a reason for you two to play." James chuckles at the story as he start to see Elsa drifting to sleep, "Well she's not wrong, the sky truly is awake!" Elsa puts her head onto his chest just to hear his heartbeat, until looking up with sleepy eyes, "Can you sing me one of your new songs?" He nods as he sings one of the three songs he wrote:

(You'll be in my heart- Phil Collins)

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

He yawns as he looks over to Elsa and gives her a peck on the forehead, and whispers in her ear, "Always!" Both fall asleep in an instant letting the stars dance and the night sky being what it is... a thing of beauty.

**WHEW BOY! See you guys in the next chapter…and remember it ain't over just taking a break!**

**Fave, Follow, Share, Review, and Comment! This is Sunhawk001 signing off!**


	9. Ch8 Farewells

**After reading Chapter 7, I have noticed that it went too fast and wasn't taking a moment to get the characters in an interest. I may have to re-write the fanfic, but will do it when I finish the entire story. Anyways here is Chapter 8 and sorry the long wait, have to make this good.**

Chapter 8- Farewells

_It is cold once again in James's dream, however this cold doesn't bother him! He feels comfort from it and allows the cold winds blow around his body. He enjoys the feeling, until a pair of hands gently cradles his face. He had his eyes closed for a longtime, until opening them to see Elsa standing before him smiling. Her hair is different and she's dressed differently as well._

_James likes what he's seeing, until a pair of soft lips touches his. He stiffens at first, until loosening up to allow the feeling touch his lips. It feels like a pair soft cold mint cushions touching his lips. He loves the feeling, it feels so familiar as if he had felt Elsa's lips before. But the feeling stops as her lips depart from his and moves to his ear whispering something in which he's surprised of Elsa to be bold of saying, "I Love You!"_

After those words are uttered…

James awakes in Elsa's bedroom, looking around to see his surroundings. He remembers now that he is in her room because she invited him. The thinking of Elsa letting him in makes him happy, for it shows that she's opening up more. However, Elsa in his dream starts to come to his mind again and saying, "I Love You!" to him. He touches his lips as his mind wanders from trying to remember if Elsa ever touched his lips. It begins to annoy the hell out of him as the feeling of her lips felt amazing.

But soon, he hears a humming and turn to see Elsa sitting by the table mirror, putting her hair together. She smiles while softly singing a familiar tune that James catches, _"Don't Let them in, don't them see be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know!"_

James mesmerized by her singing begins to walk up to her, _"Let it go, Let it go, Can't hold it back anymore, Let it go, Let it go, Turn away and slam the door."_ James soon joins in, **_"I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm raged on." _**Elsa stopped when hearing James singing, _"The Cold never bothered you anyway!"_

Elsa looks at James as she is finish braiding her hair. James looks at her with eyes of admiration, "I never knew how beautiful you truly are!"

Elsa rises an eyebrow chuckling, "You've known me for years, and now you just noticed how beautiful I am?"

James giggles a bit as he explains, "Beauty is more than just appearance, it is how you act with people, how your mind works. It's more than just smiles and body, it's also personality and your personality is beautiful. Embrace it!"

Elsa takes in what he said, until he continues, "And you know something?" He takes a loose strand from Elsa's hair and brushes it away from her face, "You should keep this hairstyle….it's you!" They stand close to one another as they soon hear a knock on the door!

"Princess Elsa?" Kai calls behind the door, as the both of them stiffen. Elsa gets up and replies, "Y-yes?"

"Do you know where James is? I can't really find him and he has to leave very soon!"

Elsa looks at James who looks pretty guilty as they both know he needs to leave. She takes a deep breath to hold in her emotions as the ice begins to creep away, "Yes! He's with me to say goodbye!"

"Very well, I'll be sure to tell Mr. Conway and the others straight away!"

After 15 minutes of waiting, James and Elsa finally made it out of the castle. With James dressed with his bomber jacket with a buttoned black shirt, and jeans with Chelsea boots and hair tied to a ponytail. Elsa is dressed in her signature blue dress, but without the jacket, and her hair still in a bun, but in the style of her mother's.

James is about to go to the band gives a hug to Elsa, then Anna who gives him more of a crushing hug, "Please call when you land!" he looks at Anna and then Elsa with a smile, "Don't worry I will!"

Elsa then hugs James as well, but as they look at each other she notices James is thinking of something. "What's the matter James?"

He stands there finding the right words to say, "Elsa…when I was in the hospital. Did you… Kiss me?" James looks at her with search of the answer while the dream replays in his head.

Elsa all the while is in a panic, trying to find a lie to say, but luckily for her Kai comes over and puts a hand on James's shoulder to grab his attention.

James turns to see Kai carrying something wrapped in a cloth, "Before you leave…there's something that I believe King Agdar would be saddened of not giving to you sooner!"

This catches the attention of everyone around them: The band, Uncle Bill, Rick, Elsa, and Anna. He gives it to James; who hesitates to take it, "The King and Queen wanted to give you this as a birthday gift and a way of thanking you for helping Elsa. Plus they believed fencing would be good suited to you and perhaps the king would give you some pointers!" Kai chuckles at the King's little talk. James then takes the gift and unwraps the fabric and see it is a rapier sword: the sword is a cut and thrust thick bladed rapier with a basket hilt that is shaped like a crocus flower, it is fully plated platinum with four crystals: Red, Orange, Yellow, and Royal Blue, embedded on the guard. The handle is wrapped in buffalo leather, and the butt has the engravings of James's initials with a Firebird. As for the sheath it is in also Buffalo hide, but on the tip if the sheathe is gold metal.

Amazed by it's beauty, James couldn't wait to see what kind of steel it wields. Unsheathing it he sees it to be Damascus steel, the strongest blade in the world! Everyone around him is in awe. But for James…. He is speechless. He can't find the words to say about this gift, but he is halted when he finds a letter attached to the sword. He opens it and reads it out loud for everyone to hear:

_"__Dear James,_

_Happy Birthday…_

_This sword is specially made for you and you alone. Our best blacksmiths with a little something special with the crystals forged it. These crystals on the hilt are what our kingdom believes to wield magical properties and help you in times of trouble. _

_This sword is something that doesn't just make you a man or a knight…it makes you a warrior. What you did for Elsa is something that we're all happy about. If it weren't for you Elsa wouldn't find the confidence to move along. Your music helps us to find our way home and for that we want to give you something that makes you cut your way to your journey. We also wanted to give you this for in the music wor-"_

James stops as tears start to pour out of his eyes. He clenches the sword and smiles as he continues:

_"__In the music world…you're Royalty and for that, we also see you as Royalty!_

_Thank you from the deepest parts of our hearts,_

_Agdar and Idun"_

All the while, Elsa and Anna cry when James read the letter.

James comes over to them and gives them one more hug with the band and the others tearing up from the letter. James, Anna, and Elsa stayed hugging, until the young princess says to James, "I'm going to miss the warm hugs you give!" this breaks the sorrow and makes the three of them laugh. Soon Harry comes over with a smile on his face and a camera in hand.

Everyone got together: Bill, Rick, Ted, Harry, Brad, Kai, Gerda, Anna, Elsa and James; for one big group photo with one of the guards taking the picture. James was put in the middle with the sword held respectfully with Anna on his left and Elsa on his right.

Then everyone says his or her goodbyes with the band going to the car. James looks back one more time to the sisters and gives them a smile and blown kisses.

Anna gives a genuine smile, but Elsa's smile is hiding something. James can see it and knows something's going on, but he doesn't take heed and yells out as the car starts driving, "I'll make sure to call when I land!" and rolls up the window.

Elsa then went back to her room, but Anna follows her as she sees something's wrong!

In the car, James starts to have a nagging feeling in his stomach and heart pounding as he looks into the window of Elsa's room, after a moment of seeing Elsa coming to the window to look down, he waves and smiles. Elsa returns it. Tears form in his eyes as the car drives off to the airport.

Meanwhile Elsa is in her room crying while seeing the car driving off. Anna comes in rubbing her hands together as she thinks to herself, 'why is it always cold in her room!?' she sees her sister trembling in sadness as she sits on the bed. "Elsa what's wrong? James will return he promised!" Elsa shakes her head, "I don't want him to come back!" Elsa says with a dry tone, as she sits on the bed beside Anna, "If he does I'll want him to stay forever!"

"Elsa… Why do you want him to stay?" Anna already knows the answer, but there's more to it that Elsa's not telling. Elsa sighs as she explains to Anna about the "surgeon" and his procedure that helped James, she felt distraught and scared. She went over to his bed and told him she loved him and kissed him. This made Anna both happy and sad. She begins to feel bad for Elsa. For she wants her sister to be happy and be with the man she loves, but she begins to think…does James love her back?

All the while, James sits with his band as he explains something, "Listen I just finished writing three songs…and I got one that will show my solo performance. So I'm wondering if you guys can help me on it?" Everyone looks at him and soon give each their own comments, Brad with a smile, "Hey since I'm going to work with ya! Anything you bring we'll do!" Harry, "Sure!" As for Ted…he can see that his cousin is not thinking about the song he wrote, but gives James his answer, "Give me the lyrics and we can make it happen!" James smiles at them and nods at their response. He then looks back at the sword on his lap with sadness.

Ted sees his cousin's expression with worry coming onto his face, "Hey, you alright man?"

James looks up to Ted, "It's Elsa…. I think I Love her!"

The next week….

Every seat is sold out in the Corona Sunlight Opera House, with crowds cheering and holding up signs, some as tribute to the Late Zach. And as always The Charmings never stopped getting the crowd going. They rocked as if it is they're last day on this Earth; in a way it is. They all dressed in Black and Emerald as a way to commemorate their fallen friend, but each wore their own unique style.

James is a simple Black pants and a Black buttoned bowling shirt with an Emerald Racing stripe with a loose white V-neck underneath. Ted's is an all black suit with an Emerald Shirt and White Tie while wielding the Vox Teardrop Tri burst guitar. Harry's is an Emerald Military style long jacket, with black pants and shirt. Brad is a black cargo pants with a black t-shirt, and a long Emerald Vest. Patrick is dressed in a Black buttoned shirt with Black Pants with black and white sneakers, while wielding a Gretsch Long Scale Bass that is custom painted Emerald. Pete on the other hand is dressed in a Black T-shirt and simple Black flexible pants with James's Fender Jaguar sunburst, however he wears an emerald fingerless glove on his right hand.

Up on the balcony are Zach's family, Bill, and the royal family of Corona sitting in boxes. where they can see the performance. Rapunzel, Eugene, with the King and Queen gave their condolences with a big bundle of flowers.

Elsa and Anna sit in her bedroom to watch the performance. But this time Elsa ordered better sound to hear the full scale of the performance…and as always they enjoy it. For this band's new sound is raw and strong and each song of the last is amazing!

Back at the Opera House…. James takes off his shirt to reveal the v-neck, which makes the girls in the crowd to go crazy as he struts on the stage. With his right arm revealing to have a huge lightning scar that travels down from shoulder to hand. He sits on the edge of the stage with his feet dangling, sweat coming down his body and a smile on his face, "Alright everybody let's play games huh?" (A/N: This is a vocal improvisational piece from Freddie Mercury!)

Everyone in the crowd begin to cheer for it as James begins singing and conducting; with the band also helping out, "I said a hey hey hey hey hey yeah!" the crowd repeats what he sang. "I said a Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" again they repeat!

"I said Yeah yahh!"

"YEAH YAHH!"

"Alright!"

"ALRIGHT!"

James gets back up as he looks at the band to start the next song with Harry playing the hi hat and hitting the rim of the snare and then Patrick plays the bass!

_(Under Pressure- David Bowie and Queen) __(A/N: Ted-David Bowie, James-Freddie Mercury)_

_Mmm num ba de  
Dum bum ba be  
Doo buh dum ba beh beh_

**_Pressure_**_pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you, no man ask for  
__**Under pressure**__ that burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
__**Puts people on streets**_

_Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da, that's okay_

_It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
__**"Let me out!"**_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher_

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

_Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba_

_Okay_

_Chipping around, kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
__**People on streets**__  
Ee da de da de  
__**People on streets**__  
Ee da de da de da de da_

_It's the terror of knowing what the world is about  
Watching some good friends screaming  
__**'Let me out'**_

_Pray tomorrow gets me higher, high_

_Pressure on people, people on streets_

_Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work_

___Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

_Why, why, why?_

___Love, love, love, love, love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love  
Give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_

_'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the edge of the night_

___**And love dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves**__**  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure**_

James then looks up on the balcony and bows to the royals and the family of Zach's. He turns to the crowd as he walks over to the curtains, "As you may heard this is our last performance as a band!" Everyone starts to be silent a bit and some begin bantering with a sound of sadness, "I know, I know, we don't want to either, but I want you to remember. Whenever you feel sad, whenever your down, or in pain…. just listen to the music you love and want to hear. For music is the universal language!" Everyone cheered as James walks on center stage with something in his hand.

Elsa and Anna squint their eyes to see what is in James's hand, until seeing a glove covered in jewels he puts on his left hand and a Black Fedora in his other hand! The sisters are confused as to what he's going to do?

"I for one will always love the songs we wrote and played." He looks at his cousin and his friends. "But also love the new songs!" He gets in position as he puts his head down with one of his legs lifted up slightly:

The Band begins to play: (Billie Jean - Michael Jackson)

James throws the hat onto his head as he begins to move like no other. The crowd begins to clap with the drumbeat as he goes on his style. Elsa all the while watching the performance is mesmerized on this new style of music. She's never heard it before nor seen James dance.

James soon takes the hat off and gets to the mic stand, pulling it further to him as he sings:

_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one  
__**Who will dance on the floor in the round**__  
She said I am the one, __**who will dance on the floor in the round**_

_She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
__**Who will dance on the floor in the round**_

James then takes the mic off the stand and moves to the other side of the stage.

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts __**(Ooooooh)**__  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth, Yaah_

**_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
_**_She says I am the one, __**but the kid is not my son**_

James soon takes a leather suit jacket on the stage, throwing it over his shoulder and prepares for the next verse:

_For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans_

He begins to put on the jacket with one swoop, twirls, and pulls the collar over his head.

___**'Cause we danced on the floor in the round**__  
So take my strong advice, __**just remember to always think twice**__  
__(Don't think twice,__ don't think twice)_

_She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me  
Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine __(oh, no!)__  
__**'Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby**_

_People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Just the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room_

**_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_**_  
__**But the kid is not my son**_

**_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
_**_She says I am the one, __**but the kid is not my so**_

**_Ooooh Oooh Oooh_**

James soon comes to stage left: _YEAH_

Moving to stage right:_ WOOOOH_

The guitar plays as he moves, until stops. Everyone's breath is halted, until something happened. James begins to moonwalk on the stage that gets the whole crowd screaming and cheering at the sight.

Elsa and Anna stand there star struck by the sight, until he spins and stands on his tip toes:

_She says I am the one__**, but the kid is not my son**_

**_No No No Wooah Oh!_**

**_Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_**_  
(No don't dance with me baby) __**But the kid is not my son**__  
__She says I am the one,__ (look what you did baby) __**but the kid is not my son**_

**_She says I am the one_**

_(You know what you did, __**(she says he is my son) **__breaking my heart babe)  
__**She says I am the one**_

**_Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover_**_(don't Billie Jean)  
__**Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover**_

_Billie Jean is__** not my lover**_

James then puts his hand down, which the drums play one more beat, with the lights out for a moment. The lights return as the crowd roar with claps and cheers for the solo performance with James bowing and giving every band member a hug. He goes onto the mic with a smile and tears streaming down his face, "I would like to thank Patrick Warbuton to perform with us and our record producer Pete Sutcliffe as well! It has been an honor performing with everyone in this band and I want you all to remember!"

James takes a moment to look at the crowd and soon gets his composure back to himself as he readies to say what he wants to say, "No matter what happens; we'll always rock through the harshest of times!"

The last song plays as together it is the other song they wrote as a band:

_(Through Fire and Flames- Dragon force)_

_On a cold winter morning  
In the time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign  
We ride towards the fight_

_When the darkness has fallen down  
And the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls  
Around the world tonight_

**_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
_**_The scattered souls will feel the hell  
Bodies wasted on the shores_

**_On the blackest plains in Hell's domain  
We watch them as they go  
Through the fire and pain and once again we know_**

**_So now we fly ever free  
_**_We're free before the thunderstorm  
__**On towards the wilderness  
Our quest carries on**_

**_Far beyond the sundown  
Far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_**

**_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

_As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes_

**_Running back through the mid morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
_**_We're banished from a time in a fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars_

**_In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_**

_And on the wings of a dream  
So far beyond reality  
__**All alone in desperation  
**__Now the time has gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find  
__**Lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on**_

**_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

**_Woah, woah, whoah  
Woah, woah, whoah_**

Ted and Pete start to play like crazy on their guitars. Dueling each other to see who's the best of guitarists.

Elsa and Anna all the while are amazed in seeing this kind of multitude!

Ted plays his guitar as he sticks his tongue enjoying his power, but Pete proves it by picking his guitar with his teeth! Ted then takes it up a notch by playing it behind his back! They continued until returning on the lyrics:

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard, now can we understand  
__**I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man**_

**_So far away we wait for the day  
For the lives all so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on_**

_They continue playing, until James raises his right hand that looks like it is glowing and soon opens his hand out to reveal a fire blast out with other pyro blasting out behind the band…Lights OUT!_

Everyone cheered and cried as the band comes together to give a huge bow with them saying in unison, "Thank you WORLD! GOODNIGHT!"

In Elsa's room, both girls are paralyzed by the amount of power. They there silent not knowing what to say, until Anna blurts out, "BEST! SHOW! EVER!" This breaks Elsa out of her stare as she sees James walking backstage holding his right arm. She begins to feel her ice beginning to escape. She begins to use her matra, when Anna notices Elsa worry, "Elsa it's going to be okay. James is just still recovering!" Then Anna turns off the TV as she soon sees light flurries coming down outside. Even though it is Night outside…Anna can't handle the joy in her to say it, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa looks up at her. She wants to go back, but remembers what James said about opening up! She smiles and goes to her closet to pick out her winter clothes, "Last one out is a rotten egg!" Both sisters dash outside for a good time!

Meanwhile the band are getting ready to leave for the car, but the royals and Zach's family comes in to give everyone congrats. Rapunzel then notices James holding his injured arm, a worry look comes across her face, "Are you Okay?" James looks up eliciting a smile on his face, "It may hurt like hell, but that pose was worth it!" Soon his phone rings and looks to see a message from both Anna and Elsa showing a picture of her and Elsa with a little snowman:

**James: What's the little fella's name?**

**Anna: his name is Olaf and he likes warm hugs!**

**James: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Love IT!**

**Elsa: We enjoyed the performance! Did a good job on your solo as well!**

**James: Thanks!**

**Anna: Promise Us you'll visit?**

**…**

**James: You know I will!**

**James: Gotta go. Talk to you two tomorrow!**

**Anna: Tomorrow!**

**Elsa: ****:)**

**Okay! That's it for the first Part of Burning Love. I'll be taking a break for a while. But don't you worry like I said I shall return! XD**

**I just need to recharge my batteries. The next chapter will happen the next month.**

**This is Sunhawk001 Signing Off!**


	10. Ch9 Open Doors

**Hey, I'm back! **

**And ready to write some new chapters for yall! Sorry for the wait! Sickness, and Job y' know life!**

**Anyways disclaimers: I do not own Frozen or the music that is being written in this fanfic! All properties go to their respected owners. Anyways enjoy and let's ROCK!**

Chapter 9- Open Doors

For three years…James and the sisters had stayed in touch. Anna and James had been closer with Elsa also being close to him, but not as much. It was nerve-wracking for both of them.

They tried to work out on meeting just face to face…sadly Elsa had to prepare to be the Queen and all with James working on his solo album.

However, during one night, Elsa and James finally have the time to meet. They met at the entrance of the Castle Gardens and walked towards the pond where a picnic is laid out. They talked and chatted about the good times and some of James's stories during his touring days.

Soon as time went by the night sky got darker. "Well James this is amazing, we should get back inside!"

As Elsa's about to get up, James holds her hand and looks at her, "I have something to give you!"

James soon takes out something from his pocket. A velvet jewelry box, in which Elsa's eyes widen and cover her mouth, 'oh no is he going to propose!?' A part of her agrees, but the other doesn't. But she's given relief when the box opens to reveal a golden sun with a small red jewel in the middle with all together held by a Golden Rope Chain.

James stands up to put the necklace on the speechless Princess, "May I?" Elsa gives a genuine smile and turns around to let the rock star put the chain around her neck.

Elsa then went to the pond and sees the necklace, "Oh, James this is amazing. But I don't understand why?"

"Well, when I have this necklace…. I keep thinking about you!" Elsa in a while feels tears coming down her face.

"And a part of me feels that you should have something that reminds you of me!"

The soon to be Queen stands there, petrified with surprise as James comes close to her, "I also want to tell you something, but it'll have to wait on your birthday!"  
James gives out a big yawn… "Besides tomorrows the big day!"

"The Big Day!" Elsa says but a part of her is still scared.

James puts his arm around her waist as the walk back inside. Bringing her closer to him, "It's going to be okay! Just take deep breaths and remember to be yourself!"

Elsa nods as they walk back inside, 'I wish I could be myself!'

The Next day is the day….It is coronation day and also Elsa's Birthday! Everyone in Arendelle is hyped and excited for the young royal to take her place on the throne!

All the while every royals and Noble around the country come to celebrate, with Politicians from West and the East to speak of trade or meeting the new Queen!

News channels from around the world also come to get the story of a lifetime!

"Hi, I'm Nicholas Smith live in Arendelle, where in a few hours Princess Elsa will be crowned Queen of the entire nation! Millions of people around the world are set to watch the coronation. Tens of hundreds are expected to line the streets, hoping to get a glimpse of the young ruler! It is a special day as it is also the day that the Palace will open the gates to the public! For 13 years the palace was shut off for mysterious circumstances, but right now for the first in forever the gates will open for the celebration of a new dawn and new ruler!"

Meanwhile, in Elsa's room, she looks over her window to see the bustling crowds with the gates open. She looks away as she then sits in her hairdressing table as she fiddles with her hair. But then as she takes off her gloves, ice begins to flow on the table, freezes the flowers, which breaks apart.

"No no no no no no no!" She stands up and walks back, taking deep breaths, "Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel!"

"Elsa?" the sound of the door opens showing Anna in her dress; wet, and James walking in unfazed.

"We're here, we're back!"

Elsa quickly covers the shattered flowers with a nearby cloth, then seeing Anna's unfashionable look, "What happened to you?"

Anna explains while rummaging in the dresser, "Horse, Prince. Not a Horse Prince; but a Horse and Prince…"

"And Ocean!" James says still calm.

For years being around the sisters, James learns to go with the flow with these things... even when it comes to Anna!

"Well, the horse would've held the lifeboat, if you didn't intervene!" Anna argues while dressed in a yellow dress and long yellow gloves.

"I'm sorry if your boyfriend is a big fan of my work!" James affirms while looking over the dress, "Not your kinda look!"

Elsa giggles looking at how James and Anna are acting like siblings. For in a way James is kind of like a big brother to them!

"He's not my boyfriend, He's a prince who happens to be charming!" She looks again for a dress, until finding another one that is pink!

Both Elsa and James look at the dress, "No!"

Anna rolls her eyes and goes back inside for a different dress. James and Elsa chuckle at Anna searching again as the young queen finally gets to look at James's outfit. He's dressed in a Burnt red embroidered European court dress jacket, with black tux pants, and pointed loafers. To finish off the outfit he wearing a crocus pin and autism awareness pin. His hair all the while is brushed to look like a lion's mane.

"Anyways, how's your morning Elsa?"

Elsa breaks from her stare of James, who just laughs a bit from her reaction, "I'm sorry did I break your concentration?" James says with a tease.

She finally replies with a brush of red on her face, "It's good… you?"

He shrugs his shoulders as he stretches his right arm "Eh—the right arm is still stiff, but a little stretching couldn't fix!"

Elsa looks down with the mood changing. James then sees the cloth and little ice particles on the table. He puts a hand on Elsa's shoulders, "Nervous aren't you?"

But before an answer is said, Anna comes in with a green dress and her hair tied to a bun. The look is perfect in James and Elsa's eyes and gives thumbs up!

Kai then comes in with a smile on his face and the church bells ringing! "It's time!"

Elsa sighs, "It's time!"

Anna walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder who also want an answer her big sister. Elsa smiles as she puts on her gloves and turns to James and Anna, "Yeah…I'm nervous! But when I have you guys, I'll be okay!"

Moments later…

In the Church, James and Anna walk inside the church, everyone begins to see James walking; some of the people look at him with praise, while others with enmity. James looks around and sees some of the girls looking at him with infatuation and giggles. He waves at them in which they sigh and coo on.

Some of the men in front of him gave him a handshake and others with a pat on the back.

All the while Anna just giggles and laughs at this entire coming to him, "I never seen these kinds of thing happen to you!"

"Well, when you travel the world and have fans seeing and treating you as more of an idol than a human being…you get used to it."

Speaking of fans, down the aisle they meet a familiar sideburns prince. The young man quickly bows his head as he gives an excited look, "Once again I'm really sorry for my rude meeting with you!"

Anna smiles at the Prince as she looks at him with infatuation, "It's alright Prince Hans, it wasn't your fault!"

The Prince then takes her hand and kisses it, "Please, call me Hans!" Anna in an instant blushed with James looking at her with a smirk. She breaks from her trance from seeing James's grin and elbows him in the arm.

But she soon notices that she nudged the right arm, "Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

James just brushes it off, "Anna it's okay, I'm fully healed. With a little workout and fencing…it keeps the nerves active. And besides your punches are stronger than they look!"

This catches Hans's interest, "Wait…you fence?"

James nods in response to the Prince to be more intrigued and sneers an idea, "What say you!"

James looks in confusion, "Say me for what?"

"For a little one on one!"

James thinks for a while until shakes the prince's hands, "Very well…. but after tomorrow!" The boys shake hands as the organ plays. Everyone sits down with Anna standing at the altar, and Hans and James sitting in the front row. Soon the Chorus begins to sing!

Elsa walks down the aisle with eyes looking onto her. She feels a bit of anxiety and fear coming to her. Each step she takes, makes her feel the ice coming from her hands and feet. However, as she sees James smiling with a wink, she relaxes.

As she stands before the Archbishop, with Anna by her side, the tiara is placed on her head. But as she's about to get the scepter and orb, the Bishop stops her, "Your majesty…the gloves."

Fear gets to her, but she removes the gloves and takes the scepter and orb. Soon ice begins to creep; with James holding his breath for Elsa to hold a little while. But she quickly puts down the items and puts her gloves back on.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Everyone begins to stand up and cheer, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" James lets out a soft sigh as he claps and a caring smile. Soon Hans, who was sitting next to him, side talks to him, "Looks like someone is in love!"

James without a care in the world replied, "You have no Idea!"

Later in the evening….

Everyone moves to the ballroom where people are dancing, eating, drinking, and laughing. James now in a simple black suit, with a red unbuttoned shirt and a loose scarf tie; entertains Eugene, Rapunzel, and Hans with other people with his crazy stories, "And that is how we got band in every single Holiday Inn in the World!" Everyone laughs until horns begin to blow.

Kai stands on the podium, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Everyone bows as Anna come in, "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Then everyone bows, with Kai pushing her to be by Elsa's side, "Here? A-are you sure!"

The sisters smile as they look at the people having a good time! While James sneaks up behind them with a couple of gifts as both him and Kai give each other a wink.

"So this is what a party looks like!"

"It's warmer than I thought!"

"…And what is that amazing smell?"

Both girls inhale the sweet aroma! "Chocolate!" the sisters laugh as James comes beside them with a box of Chocolates in his hand.

He gives a fake sad face, "Aaaahhh you ruined the surprise!"

Both girls look at him with a smile as they look at the chocolates, "These came all the way from Switzerland-or Belgium. I don't know I got both!"

He hands it to Elsa and Anna as Kai introduces a thin old man wearing glasses, "Your majesty. Duke of Weasletown!"

James tries to hold his laughter from the wrong pronunciation.

"Weselton!" The Duke says sternly, until changes to a different attitude, "The Duke of Weselton! Your Majesty as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen!"

He does a little showing off, and then bows. His toupee dips, getting Anna, Elsa, and James to try to hold their giggles.

Elsa soon composes herself, "I'm sorry but I don't dance!"

Duke looked offended, "….Oh?"

Then James replies, "But Anna Can!"

Without a second thought, Anna is pulled to the dance floor looking at Elsa and James who gives out a, "Sorry!"

For a while, James and Elsa laugh at Anna and her dance partner. Elsa soon tries the chocolates and James smiles all the while as he soon ties his hair. She beings to notice that James changed his look, "Why did you change to a different suit? And why are you tying your hair?"

"I want to be dressed comfortably when in the ball…plus it's pretty irritating when my hair's in my face!" Soon she draws her attention to the snowflake necklace, "I still can't believe you still held onto it!" James smiles as he holds the necklace in his hand, "Of course I have and why not! It's beautiful like you."

He catches what he said and turns to not look at Elsa. She all the while blushes and looks away as well. Her mind begins to go crazy.

Before she could do anything to bring attention between them, Anna comes with a look of annoyance and a bit of pain. Elsa notices her sister while mentally fighting her emotions, "Pretty sprite for an old man!"

"Even one wearing high heels!"

The Girls laugh as James joins a bit. The three look off until James salutes for Kai to come by. Anna and Elsa notice Kai coming towards them with a silver plate carrying a bottle and two shot glasses. James turns to the sisters and smiles, "I believe it's time for the special event!"

The girls look confused as he takes a mic out, "May I have everyone's attention! Attention please?" The music stops with everyone looking towards him, " Ahem! As you may know, this is the day to commemorate for Elsa becoming Queen of Arendelle! But it is also the Queen's 21st Birthday!"

Everyone cheers and applause, with Elsa waving, James takes her hand as he begins to talk "Now in my country, well mainly in my family. We have this tradition when someone turns 21, they have their first shot of hard liquor!" Everyone starts to see where he's going with this, "And since I see Elsa and Anna as a family! I would like it if she has her first one!" Kai pours out the Whiskey as James gives one to Elsa, who hesitates at first.

Anna all the while is giggling unstoppable, with Elsa looking at the shot as if it is poisoned, "U—uum I don't think I should do this!"

"Trust me Elsa you're going to need it when the piles of paperwork get to you…. and pressures from the council to find a suitor!" Everyone laughs with some of the young men flirting and winking at her.

James puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder with comfort in which relaxes the young Queen a bit. They clink glasses and turn to the crowd. James gives a boisterous voice, "To Elsa!" Everyone raises his or her glasses and follow, "To Elsa!"

James and Elsa take their shots. The liquor goes down to their throats with James giving out a big, "WHOA!" but Elsa coughs from the taste going down her throat. Some of the people laugh and giggle.

James pats her on the back and gives a caring smile, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it!"

Elsa looks at him who in return gives a smile, but soon her heart begins to race, and ice begins to creep off her hands. 'What's wrong with me?' Kai soon takes the bottle to Elsa's room! "But that's not the only gift I have for you!"

He walks down and picks up the album of Sky's awake with the picture of a person standing on the mountaintop looking at the Aurora Borealis! However, it is lenticular printed which has Aurora dancing in the sky!

"This Album is specially made for you and it is a collector's edition! So it is Limited time only in two days time! And you are the first to have it!" Everyone is amazed, until someone in the crowd yells out, "SING US A SONG!" Everyone begins to chant for James to sing a song.

He rolls his eyes with Elsa still looking at the Album and soon feeling the warmth going from her heart down to her lower body! Oh, how she wants him! But her train of thought is stopped when James speaks in annoyance, "Thanks, you ruined the other surprise!"

Everyone laughs as he walks down towards the band and picks up an acoustic guitar and sits in a chair with the mic put on the stand.

"This song is from the Album, Sky's awake!" He looks up towards her and smiles, "Happy Birthday!" Elsa

He looks at the drummer and smiles, "Alright. A 1….2…."

(Fire – Barns Courtney)

_Lonely shadows following me_  
_Lonely ghosts come a-calling_  
_Lonely voices talking to me_  
_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_And my mother told me son let it be_  
_Sold my soul to the calling_  
_Sold my soul to a sweet melody_  
_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Burn, burn, burn_

_Oh, a thousand faces staring at me_  
_Thousand times I've fallen_  
_Thousand voices dead at my feet_  
_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_And my mother told me son let it be_  
_Sold my soul to the calling_  
_Sold my soul to a sweet melody_  
_Now I'm gone, now I'm gone, now I'm gone_

_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Burn, burn, burn_

_Ghosts and devils come a-calling_  
_Calling my name oh, lost in the fire_  
_Sweet virginal blood is calling_  
_Calling my name oh, lost in the fire_

_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Burn, burn, burn_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Oh gimme that fire_  
_Burn, burn, burn_

At the end of the music note, Everyone applauses for the music as Elsa and Anna also applause with smiles on their face. For this is the first time Elsa has had a live music performance right in front of her and now see the true magic in James's power.

All the while, James puts the guitar away as he gestures for the rest of the musicians to join in. He looks up and gives a smile in which Elsa soon sees in the musician's eyes…compassion and affection.

"This next song is dedicated to the Queen…Happy Birthday, Elsa!"

(I'm Yours- Jason Mraz)

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool _done_ run out_  
_I'll be giving it my best-est_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn_  
_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't_ _hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing _  
_We are just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

All the while Elsa tears up, holding in her feelings. Anna can see that Elsa is fighting the urge of love, "Elsa, don't fight it!"

But Elsa ignores her sister, "It can't happen!"

"Elsa he does care for you and you care about him too-"

"It just can't!"

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over _backwards_ just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what I _been_ saying is there ain't _no_ better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do_  
_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours_  
_So please don't please don't please don't _  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours_

At the end of the song, everyone tears up and clap for that amazing song. He bows with the others sharing it as well, "Thank you!" He looks and sees Anna walking off trying not to break into sobs, but thankfully Hans is there to ease her sadness.

James then looks at Elsa who tries to ignore his gaze. He then takes up the mic and yells, "You guys wanna hear one more!?" The whole ballroom yells, "YEAH!"

"Alright, then get your lovers and dance partners, for this next one is something to dance to!"

Hans offers Anna a dance and she takes it. James in the meanwhile sets up a headset mic and goes to Elsa. He takes her hand to be on the dance floor. Elsa refuses at first, but he pulls her to the center of the ballroom.

She feels afraid while reasoning with the singer, "James! I don't-"

He ignores her and puts a finger over her lips, "Shhh! Just follow my lead!"

James nods to the band who begin to play the song as they sway looking into each other's eyes:

(Faithfully- Journey)

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go 'round and 'round_  
_You're on my mind_  
_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sendin' all my love_  
_Along the wire_

_They say that the road_  
_Ain't no place to start a family_  
_Right down the line_  
_It's been you and me_  
_And lovin' a music man_  
_Ain't always what it's s'posed to be_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

Elsa heart begins to not beat rapidly, but steadily, as she and James look at each other. Without thinking Elsa joins him in the song:

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_  
_We all need the clowns_  
_To make us smile_  
_Through space and time_  
_Always another show_  
_Then everything_  
_Wondering where I am_  
_Lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy_  
_On this love affair_  
_Two strangers learn_  
_To fall in love again_  
_I get the joy_  
_Of rediscovering you_  
_Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
_I'm forever yours_  
_Faithfully_

_Faithfully, I'm still yours_  
_I'm forever yours, ever yours, faithfully_

As the song ends, Elsa closes her eyes and looks down in sadness. James can see it, ignoring the applause around him. He looks straight at Elsa and tilts Elsa's head up to look at him. He then puts his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Elsa, for years I have been by your side when you're in distress. I have helped you with your music and what I can understand…You can feel it too. I have been having these feelings about you and I never felt this way." He sighs with a laugh and a smile escaping his face, "What I'm trying to say is!"

Elsa can see what he's saying, 'No, no please don't say it!'

"Elsa, I Lo-"

But Anna comes over with Hans in her arm giddy and jovial interrupts James's confession. This gets both of them breaking off their holding.

"Queen Elsa, this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Both give a bow to one another! "And We would like to ask for-"

"Your blessing!"

"For our Marriage!"

Elsa is confused from this, "Wait-wait marriage?"

Anna nods her head in excitement, "Yes!"

"I-I'm confused."

James all the while is standing there with the same expression, "So am I!"

"Well we didn't plan it out just yet, but we need a few days to plan the ceremony the dining and the- wait would we live here?"

Elsa had to stop her sister's rambling, "No no no! No one's getting married!"

Anna stops, "Wait. What?"

James tries to talk but begins to see that this isn't going to end well.

"May I talk to you please? Alone!"

"No. Whatever you're going to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa puts on her unbiased face as she talks, "Very well. You can't marry someone you just met!"

Anna argues, "You can if it's true love. James, tell her!"

James shakes his head with guilt, "I'm sorry Anna, but I'm going to have to agree with Elsa on this one."

Elsa continues, "Besides Anna, what do you know about true love?"

This shocks James, "Woah Elsa that's a bit harsh don't you think?"

Anna angry spat at Elsa, "I know about love more than you! You just shut out a person who happens to love you back!"

James is surprised at what Anna's saying, 'Elsa's loves me back?'

Elsa feels offended, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

However James needs to chat with her, "Elsa we need to talk-"

Elsa flustered gives a cold shoulder, "No there's nothing to talk about!"

James had enough. He soon sees something's wrong and tries to catch up to her, "Elsa, Wait!"

He pulls Elsa, but accidentally takes off her glove, "Elsa please…let's talk!"

"Hey, give me my glove back!"

James pulls the glove to his chest, clenching it in his hands. He glares at Elsa in which scares her. She's never seen this side of him before, fury and anger. He takes a deep breath as he clenches his hands, "Elsa we need to talk! I know there's something going on and I can't stand seeing you fighting something that's tearing you apart. YOU can't live like this!"

Elsa all the while is fighting the tears, "If you don't like it, then you can leave!"

James is shocked hearing her saying it. With so much rage, tears sting his eyes, "So that's it, after all, I've done! Helping you to come out of your shell? Showing you how to be yourself? Reuniting with you and your sister's friendship? THAT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU?!"

Elsa starts to walk out trying to hold back her own tears. Anna tries to calm him down, "James, please calm down!"

James pulls Anna off as he walks towards Elsa, who tries to stop his banter and to calm her heart, "Enough James!"

He ignores her, "No, Why—why now? Why are you isolating yourself right now? Why are you staying away from me? What are you afraid of Elsa!?"

He stops shouting as the realization comes to him, which catches the crowds attention, "DON'T YOU CARE THAT I LOVE YOU!?"

Elsa without thinking just turns around with frustration, "I said ENOUGH!"

That did it…her ice shoots out of her hands, bringing out spikes on the floor. Everyone steps back with fear and shock coming over their faces!

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here!" The duke says as he ducks behind his men.

All the while, Anna and James look at Elsa who quickly bolts out of the room, they dash towards her with Hans following,

Anna shouts, "Elsa…wait!"

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Elsa has revealed her powers!**

**Once again sorry for the long wait! Fave, Follow, Share, review, and comment! This is Sunhawk001 signing off!**


End file.
